The life and loves of Carolyn Imes
by fictionalmike
Summary: AU. As I wrote the body of my 2018 story "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer" (see that first chapter for all the disclaimers), the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1 - A young child's eyes

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 1 - "A young child's eyes". **

**A/N: AU. **As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader. They are not mine; I am merely taking them out of the DPB box, playing with them and putting them away again. This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike

**Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**A/N: **Allusion to canon: **"****People v Rabb" (S03Ep10)**, first broadcast on 25-Nov-1997 and "**The Stalker" (S03Ep17)**, first broadcast 17-Mar-1998.

**Final A/N 13-05-2019:** **AU**. A multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe. Expect updated chapters roughly every two months through 2019. **_Mike: England, 13-05-2019_**

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; T Manetti; L Singer**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch 1 – A young child's eyes - a Michigan birth**

**Thursday 1****st**** August 1963 4:30PM CT**

**Green Bay Courthouse **

**South Jefferson St, Green Bay, WI – office of Carolyn Rosemary Imes**

"Good afternoon, Carolyn Imes speaking".

"Hiya sister, you have a new niece! Six pounds, 13 ounces, all fine; she has finally stopped dancing on my bladder and – I tell you, Carolyn – she is *just* beautiful".

The mother's pride echoed down the phone line from Lansing in Michigan, despite the exhaustion in her voice from a 19-hour labour to bring her daughter into the world.

"I just wish Tom was here with me. It would validate my choice of names".

"Well, maybe your big sister Carolyn can help there. What names were you thinking of, Angela?"

"I thought about christening her Carolyn Rebecca, after Mom and you of course - that isn't too close to you, is it?"

"Aw no, sister – I'd be truly honoured. And if little Carolyn junior decides on a career in law, she can carry on the family name. Yes, go for it, with my loving blessing and endorsement. Oh, and well done, Angela!"

The older Carolyn Imes sighed: "Given my love life, young Carolyn may be the only member of our next generation. Look, I'll try to line up a Greyhound and come visit you before the snows arrive."

As the sisters promised to catch up again by phone over the weekend, Carolyn turned once more to the dockets on her desk in Green Bay.

In Lansing as she suckled her new daughter, Angela uttered a prayer. "Oh Tom, I wish you could be here with me to meet her".

Sadly, Tom had arrived home from south-east Asia beneath a USA flag earlier in the year, having become one of the 118 casualties killed in Vietnam during 1963. The low level of losses amongst US military advisers in Vietnam during the early 1960s was merely a footnote and would be largely overlooked in many historians' treatment of "the war" as the death toll (on all sides) ramped up to an industrial scale after 1965.

Yet every death had a consequence. Tom's death was the first element in the financial troubles which would dog Angela throughout young Carolyn's growing years. Despite that, Carolyn would have a happy childhood. She would look back with fondness at those formative years whenever "life" threw her a problem in her adulthood.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 1****st**** August 1980 8:30PM ET**

**Banks of the Green River, Lansing MI**

Her happy childhood continued through her school days. She learned an important lesson on her 17th birthday when a group of school-friends held a midsummer barbecue down by the creek on the banks of the Grand River on the Friday evening.

A slightly-inebriated boy called William took a shine to the young Carolyn (he was known as "Billy six-pack" for his fondness for obtaining and consuming packs of beer - he looked older than he was). Sadly, his physical size was not matched by suitable politeness and manners, with the result that Carolyn was force to "defend her honour" by booting him into the creek.

Her subsequent enrolment onto a self-defence course enabled her to pick and choose her male companions on a more level playing field after the "Billy six-pack" incident. Her future liaisons would definitely be conducted on *her* terms.

Night-school courses for six years kept Carolyn off the dating scene for her late teenage years and into her twenties, apart from one memorable Spring Break (which was the last time that she was to see Dana Burchill, her best friend from school days, before Dana headed off westwards for a career in California).

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

By the time she took the Michigan Bar exam in 1987, the 24-year-old Carolyn Rebecca Imes had a thorough appreciation of the value of money, a love of the law and a determination to serve her country. She missed the "cut" by one point on the Michigan Bar exam, however a gap in the regulations enabled her to join up, entering the US Navy's Judge Advocate General's service. She happily donned her US Naval uniform every morning as she began her service to her country.

Carolyn developed a good reputation for investigations (particularly murders and family cruelty) and her flame-haired figure was a common sight at the investigations into Capital Crimes. Promotions followed and her career path was marked out for greatness as she was assigned to postings in several duty stations around the globe.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

By late 1997, she was in the third and final year of a posting to Rota, working at the NATO naval base in Spain and enjoying the life of a single woman with an active social life. Up until then - just as during her preceding posting to Okinawa - she had always been careful to avoid deep emotional entanglements as she entered the second half of her 30s. She had attained the rank of Lt Commander and she was working steadily towards her third ring based upon her excellent performance in Rota.

One man crossed her path and she was happy to add him to her small circle of trusted friends. A former jet-jockey, Harmon Rabb Jr had retrained as a lawyer after failing to successfully land an F14 Tomcat onto a carrier in 1991, killing his back-seater in the process.

They formed a friendship based upon mutual respect and professional detachment. By 1995, she heard that he had suffered the loss of his long-term girlfriend Diane, retreating into his shell for a while – and his letters to Spain stopped.

Their friendship had always been platonic. Understanding his grief and need for privacy, Carolyn decided to wait for Harm to pick up his pen again.

In the meantime, she continued into the second year of a loving, passionate but (by mutual agreement) limited-scope relationship with Giovanni, a delightful Italian Naval liaison officer. Carolyn was happy to be loved, but she knew that Giovanni was not "The One" to partner her through time and all eternity.

It was he who, carefully removing her spectacles one night, suggested that she consider using contact lenses, just before kissing her senseless on the floor of his rented villa. She concentrated on Giovanni, pushing Harm – and her other male friends – to the back of her mind as she concentrated on making the most of her Italian lover. She knew that "_Mama Frustrada_" (as she had lovingly nicknamed Giovanni's momma in Firenze) would never allow him to settle down with an independently-minded American _bella_!

Shortly after Giovanni's suggestion, Carolyn invested in contact lenses. Her neatly-plaited hairstyle continued, accompanying her neat USN uniform. This enabled her to adopt a demure, non-threatening appearance in court – as many a defendant discovered (to their cost) just too late after underestimating her.

It would be another two years before her path would cross again with Harm's. This time, he foolishly got himself tangled up in the case of a murdered Russian and the attempted purchase of some old KGB historical documents (of dubious provenance) in 1997.

Admiral Chegwidden brought Carolyn across from Spain to join Harm's defence, at which point she became aware of another woman in Harm's inner circle – one Major Sarah Mackenzie – just as "Mac" was tempted away to the private sector by one Dalton Lowne.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 25th November 1997 - 06:24hrs EST **

**Detention cells, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

"Carolyn Imes – how are you doing?" Harm was genuinely pleased to see her as she walked into his detention cell accompanied by Lt. Bud Roberts Jr.

With her hair neatly drawn back and her spectacles polished, Carolyn was the archetypal neatly buttoned-down naval lawyer. Her spectacles gave away the fact that it was *far* too early in the day for her contact lenses.

Somewhat bemused, Bud Roberts looked on as the "prisoner" hugged the female JAG lawyer passionately. He rationalised that there was "a history" on display here in the cell, as he waited to introduce himself to the two friends.

"Well, I was enjoying Spain, but the Admiral needed me to help you with your troubles here. It is good to see you Harm, but what the heck have you gotten yourself into now?" She sat down at the table and opened her briefcase as Harm introduced Bud.

She knew about Harm's quest for his father and, when she finally tracked down Sarah Mackenzie at her civilian law firm, Sarah was able to fill in some of the gaps in Harm's background for Carolyn.

Despite the $900 suit and pearl necklace, Carolyn sensed that Sarah was ill-at-ease in Lowell, Hanson and Lowne. The sullen brunette's quip about "_all I've done is write for four weeks_" clearly indicated a measure of disillusionment with "civilian law" – namely the way that the law firm was using her skills.

Carolyn, despite her "_do you have any more jobs?_" quip to Dalton, could clearly see the drawbacks to what, even in 1997, was a male-dominated profession. Just briefly, she appreciated the equality policies of the US Navy's JAG Corps and she was glad to be working under their purview. It was clear that Sarah Mackenzie was uncomfortable, having recently shed her military uniform for civilian life.

"Harm is consumed by the disappearance of his father – and more so after he lost that notebook back in September".

As she gained familiarity with the former Marine, Carolyn's instincts came down strongly on the side of "_don't want her as a witness_". In her view, Sarah Mackenzie was a loose cannon on the gun-deck of the Good Ship Harmon!

When Sarah forced the issue, Carolyn's response was clear, forceful and decisive.

"_Lady, I don't want you anywhere near the witness stand_".

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 17th March 1998 – 21:34hrs EST**

**"****Duty JAG" night office**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

The following March, Carolyn was genuinely sorry for Mac when Sarah's ex-boyfriend Dalton (whom she had dumped following an unforgiveable breach of bedroom/personal trust) was killed and left lying in the street by Mac's deranged policeman stalker.

Carolyn was not surprised when Harm leapt to the rescue, eliminating Detective Coster as a threat. Even then, Carolyn observed that Mac didn't really go overboard to show Harm her appreciation.

"Boy, this woman sure knows how to pick the oddballs", mused Carolyn as she settled into the Duty JAG chair ahead of another long night.

Just a few weeks later, it was to Carolyn that Harm turned in the aftermath of his shattering discovery of the truth about Diane's death some two years previously. Whilst Mac had helped him uncover the murderer, Carolyn provided the sympathetic ear, late at night, as Harm processed the implications and also worked out his confusion caused by the similarities between the facial appearances of the two women.

Their conversation finished with an unanswerable question from Harm: "_Carolyn, am I wrong to forget Diane when I look at Mac with her night-and-day-different personality?"_

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 15th May 1998 – 10:13hrs EST**

**JAG JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

As Admiral Chegwidden read out the details of the "JAG strippergram" and his escapades the previous evening, Harm initially denied any involvement.

Carolyn was the first of the female JAGs gathered around who looked critically at Harm's tush, then expressed an appreciative view!

Harm's embarrassment was compounded when the photograph yielded the fact that the stripper's uniform had a set of mill-rindes clearly on display.

Sometimes, it was so much fun being a platonic friend of Harm! She even offered to help him seek out his missing uniform; Harm was too embarrassed to take her up on her offer, but he did manage to track down the missing Dress Whites before the formal event at which he needed them.

News of the subsequent bail hearing following the Stag Night merely added to Carolyn's enjoyment of Harm's discomfort. Carolyn was happy to leave it to Mac to arrange the bail hearings, but she chuckled when she saw the chastened men re-appear in the office.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 18th May 1999 – 23:17hrs EST**

**"****Duty JAG" night office**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

Harm dropped by, very late, to sound out Carolyn on his planned return to flying. He and Mac had been unable to discuss the matter, so he needed a sensible view from one of his female circle of friends. By the end, Carolyn was quite certain that she had helped him, whilst scrupulously observing the first rule of counselling – "_let the patient work it out for themselves_".

She was glad that there were no incoming JAG duty calls that night because Harm had, embarrassingly, talked himself to sleep on her shoulder. After two hours and in considerable discomfort, she eventually *had* to nudge him and send him on his way.

A short while later, Harm set his departure date for Pensacola, one week later.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 12th October 1999 – 10:00hrs EST**

**Main Courtroom, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

Harm's return coincided with a messy case involving the SecNav's son, who eventually resigned from the Navy.

Stepping out from the courtroom after the narrative verdict, Carolyn sighed – the outcome was frustrating. There were no winners; the Navy had lost a potential future leader whilst the CO of the ship, known as a stickler for "by the book" command styles, suffered a ding on his record. No-one had really "won".

But Harm was back in the courtroom; this facilitated Carolyn's planning of her scheduled departure to spread her wings overseas once more.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 23****rd**** November 1999 – 10:00hrs EST**

**JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn had built up a stock of happy memories during her time in JAG HQ. When her next posting, to Naples, was announced for the end of 1999, she looked forward to the new challenges of the new Millennium with optimism and hope. She was 37, on track for her third full ring and keen to return to Europe. She might even look up Giovanni, to see whether Mama Frustrada had managed to marry him off to some docile Italian woman who would obey "Mamma" without rocking the boat.

Carolyn had always been certain that her hair colour precluded her serving as the "obedient, docile" wife of *any* nationality of husband; she preferred a marriage of equals – although she still didn't feel the pressure of any "ticking clocks".

Harm's promotion was announced just as Carolyn was packing up her apartment. She telephoned Harm to congratulate him and they met for one final coffee. He seemed in good spirits and they laughed about a recent case which had seen Mac running around trying to hide and protect a vial of frozen sperm.

The three broad rings on Harm's sleeves reminded Carolyn of her next objective. She reckoned that she would be able to achieve the advancement without emulating the antics and attitude of Lt Loren Singer (who had let slip her intention to become the first female JAG in history). She wished Harm well and returned to packing her apartment.

Life was good.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Carolyn was not to return to JAG until late in 2002, some three years later. At that point, events in her life would take a dramatic turn, altering the course of her life permanently.**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Sunday, 5th January 2003 – 22:45hrs EST**

**ER Family meeting room, Walter Reed Hospital **

**8901 Rockville Pike, Bethesda, MD 20889, USA**

Admiral Chegwidden addressed the small group of JAG lawyers who had gathered late on the Sunday evening, in response to the news that "Lt Witch" had been rescued from a rock in the Potomac.

"_Lt. Singer is still unconscious and we don't know why. Her lungs are clear but she has suffered a nasty gash and impact to the back of her head and has lost some blood. Physically, she has a broken wrist and a broken shoulder blade – all are compatible with going over Great Falls without a barrel_". Clearly, the briefing from the attending physician in the ER had relayed his amazement that he was not scheduling an autopsy for the half-drowned Lieutenant Singer.

"Sir, what's the prognosis?" Carolyn piped up.

"Not good as things stand for her, although the foetal heartbeat is strong, so her baby seems OK if (obviously) nowhere near ready to be born." The Admiral paused. "OK people, I need to arrange volunteers to provide a JAG presence here around the clock until next Saturday lunchtime at least".

The Admiral was also thinking of the need for evidence-gathering support to the NCIS team who were also in attendance. The incident was currently classified as "unexplained".

He looked straight at Carolyn. "Commander Imes, would your domestic setup allow you to take first watch? I know that Lt Roberts and Lt Sims need to arrange their child-care".

Carolyn simply nodded supportively. "Of course, sir; I just need ten minutes, to pop to the hospital shop to buy a book. I suspect that Loren won't be waking up for a while, so I'm happy to sit CQ as I'm not in court tomorrow." Bud and Harriet nodded their gratitude and lost no time in heading home.

Carolyn braced before moving to step away from the Admiral as she headed out to the hospital shop. "Sir, this doesn't look good".

"Agreed, Commander, but let's be positive this week at least – for the benefit of her unborn child, if nothing else". Chegwidden looked tired, but he was grimly determined that Loren would not be abandoned until every medical test had been run.

He wasn't yet ready to write off the prickly Lieutenant, but the decision might eventually have to be taken, condemning her (in the worst, most-brutal case) to simply continuing to exist as a brain-dead incubator for the unborn baby girl growing within her womb.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Monday, 6th January 2003 – 03:275hrs EST**

**ICU Bay 6, Walter Reed Hospital **

**8901 Rockville Pike, Bethesda, MD 20889, USA**

"_Hello Lord, it's me again – time for a selfish chat I'm afraid_".

Quietly, Carolyn laid her book down on the bed and knelt down at the side of Loren's bed. She ignored the potential for dust on the knees of her jeans and scuffs to the leather of her long boots, being grateful that she was insulated against the cold of the January night. Holding one of the unconscious woman's warm but lifeless hands, Carolyn offered up a heartfelt prayer, resting her forehead on the blanket alongside Loren's still form.

"_Please God, let us have a good result here; even if the baby arrives and it takes a while for Loren to return to us, please make sure that there is eventually a good outcome – and preferably for both of them_."

**At that point, kneeling in the ICU at Bethesda, Carolyn Imes had no idea as to how long the granting of her prayer would take – nor the adventures and experiences which would follow. For now, she just hoped – and prayed - for a positive outcome for Loren and the unborn child growing within her.**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 7th January 2003 – 19:53hrs EST**

**ICU, middle deck, Walter Reed Hospital **

**8901 Rockville Pike, Bethesda, MD 20889, USA**

"_Hi; I'm looking for whoever is caring for Lt Loren Singer_".

"Hello, I can help with that…." Carolyn marked her page, put down her book and stood up in response to the enquiry from over her shoulder. Beckoning the NCIS agent into the conversation, she turned to address the source of the voice….

… and stopped dead, mouth open and hand outstretched.

She found herself addressing 220lbs of prime Marine. Six feet tall, he stood half-a-head above Carolyn despite her heels, with a confident easy style as he held out Loren Singer's battered, muddy cover, which had clearly been rescued from the Potomac. His other hand was held out in greeting as they introduced themselves.

Carolyn felt her hand being taken in greeting. Somewhere below the belt line of her uniform skirt, a fire was starting. Her pulse rate jumped by 20% and she could feel herself blushing as she struggled to smoothly maintain coherent thought and speech. Just occasionally, she cursed her mother for her colouring!

"Hi, I'm Commander Carolyn Imes, USN JAG Corps. I'm one of Loren's colleagues and we are maintaining an oversight whilst she recovers from her swim. Thank you for coming, Lt Colonel….?"

"Oh, err, Peter Andersen, USMC. Hi Commander, pleased to meet you. I found this when I rescued Loren, then shoved it into my jacket and promptly forgot about it. I need to find it a home and I guess that you'll know a good safe place?"

Then he smiled at her, as he handed Loren's cover to the NCIS agent who was standing at Carolyn's side and then looked her in the eye.

At school, many years ago, her best friend Dana had used a phrase which, right now, seemed so appropriate: "a brain-fart".

At that point in early 2003 at Bethesda, gazing up into the Marine officer's eyes, Carolyn Imes' brain shut down!

Struggling to string together a coherent sentence, Carolyn regained the power of speech with a simple question.

"So Colonel, might I offer you at least a coffee as thanks for bringing Loren's cover back to us?"

"Yes please Commander: that would be most welcome." He paused, a slight smile playing across his face as he summoned up his courage to ask his next question. "But as we're not posted together, would you please consider doing me the great honour of addressing me as Pete – please?"

Some months later, she and Pete would forever laugh at her initial response to his simple question whenever they thought back to their first meeting in the hospital. Carolyn's brain was still recovering when she stammered out her reply to his simple question:

"Oh yes, _please_!"

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

****End of CH1 of "The life and loves of Carolyn Imes"**

**Ch 1 - "A young child's eyes"****

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI **


	2. Chapter 2 - A new beginning

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 2 - ****"****A new beginning"**

**A/N: AU. **As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader. **They are not mine; I am merely taking them out of the DPB box, playing with them and putting them away again. This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005.**** Mike **

**Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**Final A/N 01-06-2019:** AU. Stand-alone multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe.

**Final A/N 31-05-2019:** Pete and Carolyn get to know each other then move in together, Carolyn meets Pete's mom; Pete meets up with Harm, then Carolyn supports Lorna after her birth in mid-May whilst Loren continues in her coma. **_Mike: England, 01-Jun-2019_**

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; Manetti; L Singer**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch 2 – A new beginning.**

**Wednesday 8****th**** January 2003 – 12:07hrs EST**

**Café Europa, 7820 Norfolk Avenue, Bethesda MD**

Pete had arrived slightly early to secure a table at the well-known café where they had agreed to meet. He had left his uniform jacket and cover behind, slipping on a hoodie sweatshirt.

Carolyn arrived slightly late and limped in, clearly in some discomfort. She had, likewise, left her cover and uniform jacket in Falls Church before leaving, donning a soft black civilian leather jacket as she signed out for a longer-than-usual personal lunch. She patted a stray hair into place as she swapped her handbag into her left hand and grimaced in pain as a prelude to greeting him.

"Hi Pete, please forgive my lateness. Loren's (I mean, Lt Singer's) medical team telephoned me with a question just as I was leaving the office and then I pulled a muscle running over here from the car park to make up time".

"Ouch – you have my sympathy. Well, if you would allow me (and I am painfully conscious that we've not long met!), I have a pretty good touch when it comes to massaging pulled muscles. My Marines have a habit of pulling muscles on exercise runs when the corpsman is at the other end of the formation. But we Marines don't have to contend with running in heels – I always admire the way that you women can move gracefully at speed." He smiled to welcome her.

She relaxed, unzipping her jacket and settling into the booth. "Well, I can report that running in heels is definitely an acquired skill and one of our feminine secrets! Wow, it sounds like I am going to be very glad to have met you – and once more, yes please".

She opened the wings of her jacket. "I guess we are OK because we are technically not in uniform?" she mused.

Pete smiled as he worked on his reply. "Yes, we are definitely OK Carolyn, because even if anyone were to think of the fraternisation regulations, this is safely covered under '_aid and care for an injury_' – which obviously happened at Falls Church or Bethesda, yes?" He smiled to emphasise his point.

She slid around the booth to sit closer alongside Pete and placed her handbag on the banquette alongside her. While she was looking at the table and the handbag, this gave him the first opportunity to examine her up close since their meeting in the low light levels of the hospital and her rushed "_oh, yes please_" response on the preceding evening.

"OK, assuming that you trust me, please slide your shoe off and let me support your leg while I feel for the offending muscle. I will need to move your leg slightly, to get at the muscle, OK? I reckon we can ask the waitress to hold back for five minutes on delivering the food order, especially if we start with the coffee order now, can't we?" He looked at the waitress, pointed to his watch and held up his hand with all five digits splayed. The waitress nodded and returned the sign.

Reassured, Carolyn merely nodded then slid off her shoe and stretched her affected leg up and across Pete's knees. With her nodded consent, he grasped the knee and slid her leg closer to him. He felt her other foot touch his, following her afflicted leg as he parted her thighs by pulling the leg within range.

"_Thank heavens no-one is looking_" they both thought at the same moment.

"OK for me to start - still feeling comfortable and secure?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, hiking her skirt around an inch to ease the constriction across her thighs.

"And now, madam, please sit back and enjoy the benefits."

Obediently, Carolyn relaxed and watched him through half-closed eyes. She felt a bond of trust was establishing itself far faster than she would have expected – but this felt just right.

"_I trust this man, who dived into the river to rescue a stranger. I have to believe that he is a good man_."

Similarly, as he worked out the muscle tones in her calf and watched her face for any signs of discomfort, he liked what he saw. A clear complexion with a crop of freckles to reflect her natural colouring, neat hair in a military style with a gorgeous warm colour, friendly eyes surrounded by the beginnings of crows' feet and laughter lines, along with bare hands apart from an Academy ring on her right hand.

He had checked her out as she limped into the restaurant. She filled out her soft leather jacket nicely and he noticed that, once more, she had arrived in a uniform skirt which displayed an attractive set of legs, ending in uniform courts which he had noticed were neatly polished. One of the legs was the one which he was now getting to grips with under the table.

Pete Andersen liked what he was seeing of Carolyn Imes.

"_I like this woman. She is open - and trusting - and a lawyer! A lawyer who trusts me with her body! I want to know more. Don't screw this up, Marine_."

By the same token, Carolyn's earlier examination of the Marine in front of her was reaching a similar conclusion, reinforced by his blissful massage on her lower leg. She loved what he was doing to her.

He could feel the little knot of disturbed muscle yielding to his ministrations, so decided to open up the conversation.

"Well, after the rush yesterday and having handed over the Lieutenant's cover, I suggested lunch because I would like to know more about this lady who is keeping watch over her comatose friend and appears to have the time to do so. So what's the story, Carolyn – no cat or family at home waiting for Mommy to come and feed them?"

Carolyn smiled demurely. "No, no pet waiting at home and definitely not a family – I hope one day to accomplish that, but only inside a marriage – and so far the right candidate for the position hasn't thrown his hat into the ring. **_Oh yes, just there_**!" Momentarily, she instinctively tried to close her thighs but realised just in time that she had to maintain position. Her calf muscle was responding to his touch - and so were several other parts of Carolyn! She was glad that she had kept her jacket on.

She looked across at Pete. "Plus my Dad came home from Vietnam under a flag just before I was born and my Mom passed away just after I graduated from the Academy: so there is no parental pressure to make a commitment. So, by return of question, how come there is no Mrs. Andersen and a posse of little Andersens?"

Peter blushed. "There is of course a Mrs. Andersen – my mom, Elizabeth, back in Helena Montana. As to wife or wives – well, no, not yet. I came close around ten years ago, but then her parents decided that they didn't like their little Georgette running off with some Jarhead. It wasn't long after the Gulf War, so part of the country was still uncomfortable with us going in to liberate Kuwait – although I am darn certain that we *did* do the right thing over there."

He laughed bitterly. "I later found out that 'Daddy' spent the early 1970s up north in Canada – it was a mistake dating a Californian! So I cut my losses and I am still looking. I decided that I would keep looking, even though I'm 38 now."

"Well, you don't look almost 38." Carolyn decided to take the plunge and vouchsafe a little personal information. "I presume that you have no problems with enjoying the attractions of a slightly older woman?"

"No, I love experience over fumbling every time."

There was a slight intake of breath across the table. Pete thought back over his statement and was about to apologise when Carolyn started giggling.

It was the most wonderful sound - warm, full-hearted and not at all spiteful - and her face grew a lovely shade of pink. Her leg was also shaking on his thighs as he continued to massage Carolyn's leg – a combination which was causing him some significant arousal. He patted her knee and released his firm grip on her leg. Reaching down to locate her shoe, he placed her leg gently back onto the floor and then went to wash up. It wasn't long before he was resuming the conversation just as a pair of club sandwiches arrived on the table.

"OK Carolyn, that should enable you to get back to your car or office, maybe also back to the ward in Bethesda. I would love to offer a further treatment, this evening or whenever."

"Thanks Pete, and oh yes please; that would be most helpful. How does 1915 sound?"

"Very well indeed ma'am, I exist to obey; shall I bring takeaway or what are your favourites?"

"Please surprise me, but I am a genuine omnivore. Then next time, I'll arrange the food and drink. In the spirit of fairness, this lunch today is on me." She scribbled her home address and phone number on a card and handed it to him.

The rest of the lunch meeting had rapidly moved into the "first date" category. All too soon they had to head back to their duties – but not before the exchange of business cards and the promise of catching up later in the week. Their lunchtime conversation had flowed easily, as they continued a very companionable conversation. Eventually they had to break – duty called.

Carolyn smiled as she stood up, tested her newly-massaged leg, nodded in satisfaction and then shook Pete's hand before she headed for the door, zipping up her jacket. As she reached the door, she looked back over her shoulder and tossed him a mock salute.

Pete fell in love at that moment; hook, line, sinker and marksman badges. All of a sudden, in the space of 24hours, he had gone from being happily single and focussed on preparing for deployment to realising what generations of Marines had experienced in the past: it was nice to think about the possibility of having someone to come home to when battle was done.

That afternoon, as she prepared a court submission in her office, Carolyn found her concentration waning occasionally as she replayed the lunchtime conversations. Leaning sideways, her hand played over the muscles of her calf, remembering his gentle yet effective pressure on her leg as his magical fingers kneaded away the pain. She was *so* pleased that she had made the split-second decision to head out to lunch with a civilian jacket on. Had she turned up at the café in uniform, they would have simply been obliged to keep a distance - and she would have been prohibited from enjoying his touch and getting her leg fixed into the bargain. As a JAG, she was painfully aware of the need to follow "the rules" to the nth degree. It must have been fate!

This man presented possibilities – possibilities she was determined to explore.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Wednesday 8****th**** January 2003 – 19:15hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Pete arrived on time with a lovely spread of Chinese food and a bottle each of red and white wine.

"I forgot to ask your preference, Carolyn, so brought a bottle of each."

"Why Mister Andersen, I do declare that you may be trying to get me drunk."

He smiled and fluttered his eyelashes. "Err, guilty – maybe!"

She laughed at his facial expressions. "No problem; I am sure that we shall do both of them justice over time, because I don't expect tonight to be a one-off. The kitchen is down the hallway to the left. Please come in – and thanks again for the leg massage at lunchtime. I've spent the past six hours waiting for your next touch."

She gasped and paused, blushing furiously as the implications of what she had said set in.

Pete took her (Freudian?) slip of the tongue in good humour and smiled. Placing the food containers into the kitchen he turned, splaying his fingers wide and waving his hands. "I await your body madam, but should we not eat first, whilst the food is hot?"

That now-familiar phrase tumbled from her lips again – this time spoken with a low, sultry emphasis on the possibilities which lay ahead.

"Oh, yes – please".

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 18****th**** January 2003 – 11:15hrs EST**

**Rock Creek Park main running trail, Washington DC**

By the second Saturday of their friendship, Pete and Carolyn were meeting up to run or cycle the paths and trails before what was becoming a routine "post-cycle massage" at Carolyn's house. This had been agreed at the end of their cinema trip on the preceding Wednesday evening.

As her masseur, Pete was becoming increasingly familiar with the nuances of Carolyn's body. She was, in turn, expanding her culinary repertoire, moving from a long-standing "meals for one" cookbook into a "meals for two" as a centrepiece of their Saturday evenings. She had even resurrected a couple of her Spanish favourites from her time in Rota.

Pete did not yet appear comfortable with the idea of staying over. Carolyn appreciated his politeness, but she had a plan for the upcoming Valentine's night which might offer him a way past his "politeness".

She also hoped to move things forward between them at a pace which she wanted. She was becoming acutely aware that her body was craving his touch - and more.

What she didn't yet know was that Pete was feeling exactly the same way about the feel of his flame-haired lawyer's body in his hands!

For now, she was glad to have an exercise buddy who was outside her circle of friends within the closely-knit JAG corps.

He was just happy to help.

At work, her normal caseload was compounded and complicated by the extra work which she was undertaking, along with Tracy Manetti, to secure a safe haven for Loren Singer's expected baby. The baby was still on track (according to all the medics involved) for a birth before the middle of May.

She had asked herself why she had volunteered to take on the extra workload when – in all honesty – she had not been on the closest of terms with the spiky, shrewish Lieutenant when Loren had been fully "alive and kicking".

She rationalised that, as a human being, this was part of her duty to society. She smiled to herself as she realised that, in meeting Pete during Loren's rescue, her volunteering might just have brought her the best reward in her life so far.

Life was good.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 1st February 2003 – 07:55hrs EST**

**Milepost 5, W&OD Trail, Falls Church VA**

"I decided to blow some different cobwebs away today, hence my suggestion that we use the long trail westwards."

Carolyn had previously introduced Pete to the Washington & Old Dominion Railroad Trail, a 100-foot-wide park ("_the narrowest park in the USA_" according to its supporters) which provided 45 miles of safe graded pathways, up and down several gradients.

Their ride the previous weekend had headed east along the five miles down to the eastern trailhead in the City of Alexandria for a leisurely lunch. Today, a far more-adventurous challenge lay before them – the western 40.

Pete was ready to ride and ready for exercise. "OK squid, lead on – and thanks for this idea, because I've been stuck inside an office every day this week on scenario planning. I feel the need for air!"

She nodded and smiled warmly as she lifted her gloves out of her backpack. He reached across to help her zip up the backpack and load it into the pannier on her MTB.

He took her hand after she had finished tightening the Velcro bindings on her cycling gloves. "Carolyn, seriously - thanks for involving me in this; I know that we only met three weeks ago but, after that cinema trip on the 14th, I have found it hard not to think about you".

She buckled her cycling helmet under her chin and looked up into his eyes. "Well, Pete, that feeling is mutual. Look, we know from last weekend that the eastern five miles are pretty uninspiring, so I planned to head west today for the 40-mile run to Purcellville, have lunch in the Monk's Grill and then head on back to here. If that works out for us today, we can relax with pizza and a drink back at home later – OK?"

"Oh yes ma'am – lead on!" He hadn't missed her reference to "home" – and that opened up a number of possibilities!

For the first mile or so as they rode along a fairly-congested stretch of the pathway, Pete stayed behind Carolyn, admiring the movement of her lycra-clad buttocks and the rippling of her muscles. Her legs were trim and he was mesmerised by the motion. After a few miles, the riders and walkers on the trail thinned out, so he moved up alongside her.

The two cycled onwards in companionable silence, pausing for a coffee at Mile 15 - where they both realised that a trip north would bring them to Great Falls and the site of Loren's miraculous rescue the previous month. They paused again at Milepost 20 for Herndon Station to look around the Herndon Depot Museum, before pushing onwards to cover the next 25 miles westwards.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 1st February 2003 – 12:16hrs EST**

**Monk's Grill, ****251 N 21st St, Purcellville, VA 20132-3027**

**Near Milepost 45, W&OD Trail**

They reached Purcellville warm, slightly breathless and ready for lunch. Handing Pete her bike, Carolyn excused herself and headed for the ladies' restroom, emerging some minutes later with an expression of relief.

"Right, that takes care of the '_coffee out_'; now to get started on the '_coffee in_'.

Securing their bikes, they headed into the Monk's Grill. Their post-lunch return journey eastwards would be a far more leisurely affair.

Later that afternoon on arriving back at Carolyn's, Pete loaded his bike into his Jeep while Carolyn opened up the house. Some considerable time later, following an almost customary massage followed by a quiet meal of pizza and cola, he bade her a fond farewell and then headed back towards his BOQ.

Carolyn, lying in a sumptuous bubble bath which she frequently topped up with warm water, lay totally relaxed. That night, her thoughts and dreams were filled with the vision of "her" Marine.

She pondered: could she have become so possessive so quickly? She determined to continue her research during the coming week.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 7****th**** February 2003 – 19:30hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

"Carolyn; thank you for a great meal; more wine?"

"Oh, yes please".

"Would you mind telling me – please – what has been distracting you this evening? I know that this is only our fifth date, but even I can sense that something is eating away at you. Come on, tell 'Uncle Peter' and let him help."

"Well, I have decided to prepare and to progress the paperwork for guardianship (and possible eventual adoption) of Loren's baby. This enables us to be ready as a precaution in case Loren is still away in the Land of the Faeries when her baby appears".

Carolyn's face grew serious and Pete realised that she was facing the very real possibility that Loren might never wake up.

She continued: "I obviously hope that she *does* wake up, otherwise I could be spending the next 20 years bringing up an infant as I have volunteered to be the primary guardian".

Pete raised an eyebrow. "But surely that wouldn't be too big a challenge for you? I am certain, from the limited time that we have been together, that you are a very capable woman."

"Well, I wasn't sure that children featured in my life-plan." She sipped her wine and frowned as she marshalled her thoughts for the next sentence. "I don't mean a definite no-no, but I'll be 40 in August and I'm not certain that time is on my side." Her frown was replaced with a bright smile. "Hey, if I adopt Loren's baby, it saves me the stretchmarks!"

Pete appreciated being taken into Carolyn's confidence; he was pleased to have guessed her age to within one year (but he had over-estimated – not that he would admit that!). He liked the way that she was including him in her thoughts regarding a fairly personal subject for any woman. He decided to go with honest charm.

"Well, I reaffirm my belief that you would make a great mother – in my unbiased opinion, of course".

"Stick around, Marine, and we may find out when Loren's daughter appears sometime (we reckon) in May".

"Carolyn, I would very much like to stick around; the MEU deploys in Friday August 1st, on current schedule."

"Then I guess we had better get busy". Carolyn was keen to deepen the involvement.

That weekend saw a further cycling expedition (this time, exploring the Mount Vernon Trail) and a quiet, platonic meal at Carolyn's home on the Saturday evening, before Pete headed back to his BOQ once more.

Resting her back against the door as she heard his Jeep drive away, Carolyn resolved that she would take things further on Valentine's night. A shopping expedition with Tracy Manetti beckoned…

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 14****th**** February 2003 – 18:55hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

"I decided to go for a fish theme this evening – starting with smoked salmon for our first official Valentine's night." Carolyn welcomed Pete to her home.

"That will be lovely – and it matches the wine". Pete put two bottles of pre-chilled Chablis into Carolyn's fridge and turned to admire his new –_ what was the word?_ He mentally juggled through _girlfriend? Significant other? Certainly "the woman who has captured this Marine's heart in the past six weeks_". It was a nice problem to be struggling with, he realised as she walked towards him.

She stood before him, looking up into his eyes eagerly in her LBD with the halter top, the hem just above her knees and a pair of dangerously-high black patent-leather spikes on her feet. He gathered her gently into his arms, realising as he hugged her that he was touching nothing but bare skin a long way down her naked back. As his realisation flashed on his face, she smiled knowingly and stretched her arms around his back, pulling herself closer to his chest.

She had her Marine exactly where she wanted him. The dress had been chosen on a shopping trip a few days earlier, when Tracy had decided to buy a matching midnight-blue dress for her Valentine's date with Mike. She shivered as he leaned in and complimented her.

"Wow, you look good enough to eat – but what may I do to help prepare the meal?"

"Nothing beyond opening the first bottle. The glasses are on the table and the mineral water is in the fridge in the utility room. I've used a shop-bought seafood sauce alongside the salmon and prawns, but the cod loins for the main course are just steaming in parsley and lemon butter and the potatoes and vegetables are steamed, so the tastes will be simple. This wine should be a perfect match Pete, so thank you and welcome".

She relaxed, adjusting herself closer into Pete's embrace; through his shirt, he began to sense her twin peaks of excitement; this woman *was* making him feel very welcome tonight! The conversation continued as they remained in each other's arms, touching on the event which had first brought them together – Loren Singer's rescue back in January.

"I am so pleased that we met that night, Carolyn; it's a crying shame that Loren isn't showing any signs of improvement."

"Well, on the positive side, she isn't getting any worse, so let us "_look on the bright side of life_". I reckon that we'll definitely be looking for guardianship of her baby when she is born around three months from now. The problem is that no-one knows the precise conception date because Loren was very secretive, but common consensus amongst the medics continues to forecast a birth in May. The obstetricians are hoping to learn some lessons if she remains unconscious at the point where '_baby Singer_' is ready to put in an appearance."

Breathing hard and concentrating on the subject (rather than the woman) in hand, Pete addressed one item which he had thought about recently.

"So, how do military lawyers get involved in childcare?"

"They don't, at least not very often. My colleague Harm got himself involved in the Annie Lewis murder and adoption case back in '98 and I know that he cares about kids. I guess that maybe it's just something in our belief system as lawyers, about defending the weak. However – and fortunately for me - I will have my twenty in by the summer of 2007, so I'm considering moving into child advocacy *if* I decide to leave the Navy and head for Civvy Street. At least it gives me another string to my bow, so this Singer guardianship/adoption case will be good practice. Plus, Tracy Manetti is a keen supporter of this case and we reckon we'll make a strong double act in family court."

She looked up, impishly, into his eyes once more and, with a raised eyebrow to seek her permission (triggering an almost-imperceptible nod from the flame-haired woman in his arms), Pete leaned in further.

Their lips touched and he had a strong feeling of homecoming as the warm female form wrapped herself around him.

He was glad that Carolyn had worn her high heels, because it meant that he could slide his hands lower down her back. He paused, checking her eyes.

Another nod. She was very comfortable with what he was doing.

His hands drifted lower, caressing the smooth skin of her lower back until he found the seam of her dress.

Her eyes were almost closed and she murmured "don't stop, Marine."

"Yes ma'am." There was only one possible answer. Pete was in heaven.

Carolyn sighed, leaning her head onto his chest, just tucking under his chin. She hadn't felt this good – or relaxed – in anyone's arms since Giovanni, who had understood her body and her needs very well, even though they had both known that it wasn't a long-term deal. But this Marine just seemed to understand her body perfectly. The background music moved onto the 1966 Percy Sledge track "_When a man loves a woman_" and she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Well, the music is right, we're both here and the food will wait. I like this very much Pete."

"I like this very much too, Carolyn. This is just perfect, in fact. But may I just check that this isn't too fast for you and that you're comfortable with everything?"

She smiled, relaxed and secure, comforted by him asking for consent at every stage: "Pete, if I didn't feel confident about this evening and inviting you around to my home, I wouldn't be wearing what I am under this dress."

"I'm beginning to wonder what you wear beneath that demure, all-concealing uniform when you're in JAG HQ".

She smiled ruefully. "Well, that's for me to know and you to dream about on your deployment! You could always buy me something to wear! But sadly I have to admit that I am nearly 40 rather than 20; trust me, outside of a very carefully designed and sculpted dress like this, some parts of me *do* now need support in the daytime."

He nodded appreciatively, then his hands probed a little further down her back, still encountering nothing but naked skin. His hands continued moving south and his body responded as he realised what she wasn't wearing beneath her dress. His arousal grew.

She returned from her own private piece of heaven, opened her eyes, looked up into his eyes once more and smiled knowingly.

"Happy Valentines, my marine."

"Happy Valentines, my squid."

It would be some time before two hungry lovers devoured the evening meal. The following morning, they would awake and talk through how they were going to move the relationship onwards into the spring of 2003.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 15th February 2003 – 07:23hrs EST**

**Bedroom, home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn had never fallen for someone so quickly in all her 39 years, yet she felt that this was just right. She also knew that, with Pete scheduled to deploy with his MEU by late summer, time was not on their side. By the time that she reached her 40th birthday on August 1st, she wanted to be completely sure that this wonderful man holding her so gently yet embracing her so completely, was "The One". She was old enough to realise that "perfection" might take a lifetime of work, growing closer over the years. The true joy was in the journey, as well as the destination.

She decided that further research (and plenty of it!) was clearly indicated, but the omens were very good on this lovely post-Valentines morning.

Carolyn rolled over and reached across, determined to welcome Pete to a Saturday morning in Falls Church. His wakening body quickly responded to her touch. Smiling to herself in the darkened bedroom, she realised that she liked having power over this man's body.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 15th March 2003 – 19:59hrs EST**

**Falls Church Tavern, Broad Street, Falls Church VA**

"_Good evening and welcome to the Tavern at Falls Church; do you have a reservation?_"

Carolyn smiled at the young greeter, squeezed Pete's hand and replied: _"Carolyn Andersen, table of two for 8pm_".

Pete remained speechless with surprise until well after they had been seated. "Are you trying to tell me something, Miz Carolyn?"

She smiled warmly: "Well, I just wanted to try out the idea and see how it sounded."

He raised an eyebrow: "And the result is…?"

"Not too bad at all; it saves complications if someone comes to the door." She smiled impishly: "Then again, '_Peter Ime_s' has a certain ring to it as well, in these days of equality. Oh by the way, you can open your card now."

Pete carefully slit open the envelope, revealing a nice birthday card and a further envelope. He looked at Carolyn, who merely smiled and said: "Open carefully and treasure".

He obeyed, revealing a red garter, from which dangled a house key. He looked at Carolyn once more. She leaned across, grasped his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I couldn't think of a better way to say that you have the key to my heart - and that is the only copy in case you were wondering. What you do with the garter is something that you can think about over dinner, before the taxi-ride home where you will christen your key."

"Yes ma'am". This was shaping up to be a very good birthday indeed. He was already forming ideas for the garter on the taxi ride home.

As they opened their menus simultaneously to choose their meals, Carolyn's leg was already active under the table, distracting Pete's concentration.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 5th April 2003 – 13:03MDT**

**Andersen family homestead, south of Lake Helena, NE from Helena, MT**

"Welcome to the Queen Capital of the Mountains". Elizabeth Andersen hugged Carolyn as she emerged from the passenger seat of the rental which Pete had signed out at Helena regional airport after their landing. Pete headed to the trunk to retrieve their light overnight luggage before he hugged his mom, leaving the two women to their greeting.

"Well, Mrs Andersen…."

"Oh no, I'm Elizabeth; any woman who can break sense into my son definitely deserves to call me Elizabeth".

"Well, in that case, hello Elizabeth, I'm Carolyn and it is lovely to be here to meet you. I can see where Pete got his lovely eyes from."

"Actually, Carolyn, he got those from his father but we were very close in eye colour I must admit. So how did my Marine son drag a Navy lawyer out to the middle of the continent without protest?"

"He promised me that there was open country and that the sky at night is fantastic plus, if I needed water, there is a lake to the north." Carolyn smiled easily – this woman was making her feel very welcome and she could understand how Pete's approach to life was so settled and positive.

Three large hounds (of mixed genetic parentage) made Carolyn doubly welcome. It would be these hounds which would accompany Pete, Elizabeth and Carolyn on a horse ride after lunch, out to the boundaries of the homestead.

Carolyn hadn't ridden for some time, but with a loaned pair of jodhpurs from Elizabeth and extra socks to fill out the riding boots which came from the same source, she was soon mounted up and enjoying the sense of one-horsepower travel across the range. Although they were 100 miles north of the famed "Big Sky" recreation area, she was impressed with the view from horizon to horizon - which had probably inspired the naming of the resort.

Carolyn and Pete brought Elizabeth up to speed on their recent experiences and future plans as they bracketed the older woman along a wide track across the open landscape.

Upon reaching the Andersen family cemetery, all three dismounted to pay their respects at the tombstone for Pete's late father and the 200-plus years of ancestors. Looking at the older headstones, Carolyn was trying to remember her US history when Pete came to the rescue.

"There has been an Andersen presence here since before the Louisiana Purchase from the French in 1803. We provided horses to Lewis & Clark, so we have a history that leads all the way to statehood in 1889 and on to today. The family also did quite well out of the Montana gold mines."

Elizabeth took off her glove and showed her wedding ring - a very simple, unadorned gold band. "Genuine Montana gold, part of the family heirloom collection." She looked at Carolyn's hands and smiled: "We still have a few spare nuggets in the family vault."

Just at that moment, wandering amongst the tombstones, a name leapt out at Carolyn:

**CAROLYN ANDERSEN, Beloved wife and mother, **

**August 1st 1836 – November 28th 1862**

"Oh my lord- look at her birthdate! And she was only 26 when she passed away." She shivered involuntarily; Pete rapidly put his arm around her. "Old history darling, but an important piece of my family's history nonetheless. Yes, life was short in those days - but I'm sure it was also rich and fulfilling."

Elizabeth leaned across, looking at Carolyn affectionately. "And we are counting on young Pete to continue that family line when he is ready and finds the right woman."

Carolyn looked her levelly in the eyes: "Well, he is making a very impressive and persuasive case at the moment, but we have a few things to iron out *and* he will be deploying on August 1st. We only met at the start of January so I won't make promises, but the omens are pretty good." She reached out for Pete's hand and ran her thumb affectionately across the back of his hand.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "I can't wait to get you out of those jodhpurs later.. I didn't tell you at the restaurant last month, but I liked hearing you use the Andersen name."

A lesser woman might have felt pressurised. Not Carolyn Imes, because this all felt just so right. She rolled her head under his chin and looked up once more. "Well, Marine, you should know that patience will be rewarded – but remember we need to ride back first." Carolyn's thighs were beginning to register their objection to the unfamiliar task of controlling a lively stallion. She was somewhat out of practice on a horse but looked forward to getting "back into the saddle" more regularly. She had a sense of peace and fulfilment and – above all – homecoming as they rode back across the open landscape.

Somehow, "Carolyn Andersen" was becoming a stronger possibility. Bringing up the rear on the horse-ride back to the homestead, Elizabeth wasn't worried about the two love-birds "taking it slow". Barely three months after their first meeting in the hospital, she recognised the look of true love in their eyes. She rejoiced in the realisation that her son had, perhaps, finally met "_the one_" after the humiliation of '_California Georgette_' (aka '_that dumb draft-dodging moron's daughter_') more than a decade previously. The Andersen family had a long and honourable tradition of military service across the generations. She was certain that the omens looked good.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Sunday 6th April 2003 – 21:20hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Relaxing after bidding Pete a fond farewell and thanking him for a lovely weekend in Montana, Carolyn found herself sitting at her desk in the spare bedroom which she had set up as an office for when she was working at home. Her thoughts drifted back - once more - to the tombstone out on the Andersen homestead.

_Carolyn Andersen_

_Carolyn R Andersen_

_C. Rebecca Andersen, Attorney at Law (no, that won't work, because "Imes" is my professional name and my reputation is built on that")_

_Carolyn Imes-Andersen__ ("nope, that doesn't scan")_

_C. R. Andersen-Imes__ ("hmm, slightly better")_

_What is it about this man, after all these years? Why am I having these thoughts? What is different? Is this "The One"? Certainly looks that way - his touch is electrifying, he is a true gentleman. Is three months too short a time? Come on girl, you've always gone for what you want before!_

_Girl? Woman! When did you ever seriously talk about raising children?_

_Maybe this Loren Singer case is pushing buttons you've kept buried for 20 years._

_Yes, but this is different; special; you've done the "Meet the Parents" routine in less than three months! Elizabeth seemed wonderful and I can see how Pete's lovely, gentle, respectful, fun-loving character was formed._

_This might just work!_

Half an hour later, Carolyn was tucked up in her bed, drifting off into a night of *very* pleasant dreams.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 23rd May 2003 – 18:27hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Meeting up after work had secured for the Memorial Day weekend, Pete and Carolyn were redecorating her back bedroom in preparation for service as a nursery for Lorna (the name chosen by Loren's small support group around the hospital and JAG when the baby had been born) when she was released from the hospital.

They did not regard the room redecoration as presumptuous, because it was just one more task to be delivered on the project plan leading to Pete's deployment to August 1st. The planning assumption, based on nearly four months of evidence, was that Loren would remain in her coma for some time to come. She had not awoken during (nor after) the Caesarean birth of her daughter on May 13th.

Carolyn completed her painting as evening approached then paused, paintbrush in hand, and looked across at Pete who was just putting the final brush strokes to his section of woodwork.

"Pete, how do you feel about children?"

He looked up at her, analysing her question and composing an answer as he put the brush into a jar of cleaner, before smiling as he answered.

"I would hope one day to become a dad – what's brought this on?"

"Well, we have been together for over four months now. Seeing Lorna's delivery the other week, I realised that as well as looking after her, I believe that I have room in my heart for my own child. So I want to explore the possibilities – and your opinions – with you during this weekend. It would be nice to have some form of a plan before you deploy. Oh, plus your mom dropped a huge hint last month in Montana, so there's '_no pressure_' on either of us, is there?"

He put down his paintbrush and walked across the room, wrapping his arms around her more tightly, then kissed the crown of her head. "Wow, that's a bit sudden, but very welcome. Are you worried about the prerequisites? I can't just tilt you off me and go down on one knee just now, because I haven't selected an engagement ring."

Carolyn hadn't wanted Pete to get the wrong idea. She smacked his shoulder gently as she laughed. "Oh no Pete, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying that, with Lorna in her second week of life, I believe that a little 'sister' to keep her company sometime in the coming year might make sense. I have a fund from a bequest which will give me a financial cushion if I need to take an extended maternity break to cope with both Lorna and the little Andersen."

She sighed. "I just have this sneaking suspicion that Loren is going to take years to come back to us and I'm not getting any younger."

He kissed her. "I agree wholeheartedly; so I guess this means that we are 'going steady', Miss Imes?"

"You had better believe it, Mister Andersen. Come on, my exclusive Marine, let's get ourselves upstairs. Oh, and you can leave the condoms behind."

"As you wish, Commander".

Carolyn had but one answer to that supportive response.

"Oh yes please!"

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 24th May 2003**

**Falls Church public park – JAG Memorial Day sports day**

By now, Pete was a permanent public fixture in Carolyn's life – and she was happy. Several friends and colleagues had observed – and commented favourably upon – the warmer-than-usual smile with which she arrived at work most mornings.

Pete was very content with the developments as he finally put "California Georgette" behind him for good. He had realised that he had been pining for too long (Carolyn had informed him that, in that respect, he reminded her of a colleague of hers at JAG! Today, he would guess who she had meant).

After she had given him a key to her front door with his birthday card on March 15th, later that month he had given up his BOQ accommodation and had moved in - at her invitation - before they had flown out to Helena to meet his mom. "_Pete and Carolyn_" were a regular fixture at the Marine social events based around Eighth & I. She had kept him "under wraps" a little longer around JAG. Tracy Manetti had merely observed the widening smile on Carolyn's face, but knowing the source of Carolyn's happiness she kept quiet.

On a practical note, Pete had also updated his will ahead of the upcoming deployment. He and Carolyn had also rejoiced at the enthusiasm with which Elizabeth Andersen had welcomed Carolyn into "the family" and made her most welcome as an "honorary Andersen". Pete had, of course, shared the "Carolyn Andersen" birthday restaurant joke with his mom after their flying visit.

The JAG sports day was a perfect opportunity for Carolyn to introduce Pete to her JAG colleagues.

Pete gained the "_Harmon Rabb seal of approval_" when he met the tall ex-aviator who counted himself as one part of the "_Carolyn Imes support group_". Carolyn's inner circle of friends had been very pleased to hear strong rumours that Carolyn was, at last, "involved" again after an involuntary dry spell dating from before her latest posting had brought her to Falls Church.

After meeting Pete, talking with him and getting the measure of the man during two innings on the baseball park, Harm quietly strolled up to Carolyn, then hugged her and whispered in her ear: "_You are a good judge of character, Miss Imes_".

Carolyn simply smiled and nodded, then giggled and replied "Oh yeah, baby – everyone should have a Marine at their side!"

She looked provocatively at Harm, who realised that she might be tweaking his tail – ever so gently – about his seven-year celibate stand-off with Sarah Mackenzie!

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 24th May 2003 – 19:57hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

That evening, as she and Pete lay spooned on the sofa in her lounge as they recovered from the exertions of the sports day, she kissed him and then thought through the decision which they had made the previous evening.

24 hours on, that decision still felt right.

Her nagging sense of broodiness had obviously been triggered by the birth of Lorna Singer, with all the associated interactions with the hospital, DCFS and Tracy. Loren's relocation to a longer-term care facility was being arranged by the Navy. This would involve JAG and Carolyn, who had volunteered to be Medical Proxy for Loren, holding a Power of Attorney. Initial custody and guardianship proceedings had gone well, with support from JAG colleagues, a letter of commendation from the Admiral and – icing on the cake – full support from DCFS who recognised the quite-rare circumstances of the case. All of the home visits, interviews and vetting had been successfully completed, signed off and lodged into the Court.

Lorna had been kept in the neonatal unit as she stabilised, but was now thriving on a mixture of donated breast-milk (the case had engendered sympathetic responses from around the area) along with some formula. Loren's unconscious body had produced milk for a week until the hormone levels fell away after the Caesarean.

Lorna's pattern of weight gain was in line with expectations. By agreement, she would remain in the hospital until the care arrangements were agreed and signed off.

Tracy had managed to track down Loren's possessions. They had made it as far as Coronado (where Loren had leased an apartment which she was destined never to occupy). Tracy had ensured that everything was brought back east and safely stored in a facility in Falls Church. A Naval benevolent fund was picking up the costs and Tracy's work on Loren's finances would enable a long-term source of funding to be secured.

Thanks to the diligence of NCIS, evidence had emerged which ensured the conviction of Teddy Lindsey in late April. This had also fed into a civil court case which generated funding by way of a compensation award. Once his wife had initiated divorce proceedings, Ensign Lindsey was not in a strong position to negotiate from the military penitentiary in Leavenworth, Kansas. An award of funding was placed in trust for Lorna, accessible on her 18th birthday or earlier "_if required and agreed by the Court at that time_". Lorna would have a college fund (and a down-payment on a home) waiting for her in the distant year of 2021.

Carolyn was certain that she had room in her heart for another child. The transformation in her circumstances since the start of the year sometimes made her catch her breath.

But this felt right. Right time; right place; right man. She snuggled back into Pete's arms as a stray thought flashed through her mind just as she dozed off.

**"_I don't need a ring when I have him_".**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

****End of CH2 of "The life and loves of Carolyn Imes"**

**Ch 2 - "A new beginning"****

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI **


	3. Chapter 3 - A difficult year

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 03- "A difficult year". **

**A/N: AU.** As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader. **They are not mine; I am merely taking them out of the DPB box, playing with them and putting them away again. This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike **

**Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**Final A/N: 01-07-2019:** AU. Multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe. Allusion to canon: "Back in the Saddle" (S09Ep06, broadcast 31-Oct-2003). My grateful thanks to "Syrae", my wonderful beta-reader.

**Published: 01-07-2019:** Pete and Tracy support Carolyn through the guardianship hearings and Pete prepares for deployment. Loren continues in her coma. _**Mike: England, 01-Jul-2019**_

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; Manetti; L Singer**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch03 – "A difficult year" **

**Monday, 2nd June 2003**

**Main courtroom, Family Court, Alexandria, VA**

"…_and therefore there are no impediments to this initial assessment of Commander Carolyn Imes' suitability to act as the guardian for the minor child known as Lorna Marie Singer during her mother's continued coma"._

All of Carolyn and Tracy's conferences with DCFS had gone very well and had benefitted from the work which the female JAGs had undertaken earlier in the year. Several sections of the Approvals paperwork had already been pencilled-in, ahead of the home visit to inspect the Imes home. The first session in front of the Judge was a quick, collaborative and positive affair.

The hospital Paediatrics team were forecasting good progression and continued safe keeping of Lorna in hospital until a home was ready – "_even though_ _there is no medical reason to keep little Lorna here in the hospital."_

In preparation for the initial guardianship hearing, DCFS had arranged to interview Tracy Manetti, along with Carolyn, for strength in depth. During the debate about "_in loco parentis_" and "_guardian ad litem_", Tracy supported the responses and ensured that – at the end of the process – Carolyn got everything her own way.

Adding a little bit of "friendly pressure" towards the end of the session, Harm "dropped into" the discussion, greeting Lisbeth Rawlings from DCFS and reminding her about Annie Lewis. In her phone call from Tennessee when Harm and Mac had been advising Carolyn on case prep, Terri had been quite forceful in encouraging her favourite Tomcat-driving lawyer to remind everyone ("_politely, Harm, please!_") of how Annie and Dar-Lyn had "_fallen down a crack_" in the system back in 1999.

Harm unleashed his mega-watt aviator smile in the courtroom and even Lisbeth Rawlings found herself melting. Dar-Lyn's blossoming, under the care and love of Jackie and Alan Mattoni who had adopted her, bore eloquent testament to the benefits which adoption into a "JAG family" would bring. As so often happens when a childless couple adopt, Alan and Jackie were stunned – then absolutely delighted – some time later when Jackie fell pregnant. It was truly a happy ending after the 1999 tragedy of Annie Lewis and the DCFS failings. Carolyn had Jackie and Alan lined up as "people to ask" should she need help as she settled into the role of adoptive guardian for Lorna.

It was also abundantly clear - to anyone even slightly involved with the case - that "_the JAG Family_" was rooting for Lorna to be homed within "the Family". Rarely had a DCFS assessment form gone onto the second page when listing names of active and willing supporters for the child and her proposed primary carer.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Thursday, 5th June 2003 – 17:59hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn's doorbell rang a few minutes shy of 18:00hrs, as the home review by Donna Le Moyne began.

The two women hit it off, aware that the actual planned duration of the guardianship was unknown. With Loren's awakening date completely unknown, Donna pressed Carolyn on how long she was really prepared to look after Lorna.

Carolyn expressed her willingness to cover "the next ten years if necessary and beyond".

"Heck, she can choose my nursing home when I hit 70" laughed Carolyn.

There was no doubt that Donna le Moyne was impressed.

All of the positive outcomes from the home visits and reviews and background checks built an almost-unstoppable case in Carolyn's favour. Additionally, Elizabeth Andersen's statement of support from Montana, along with her willingness to visit and support (plus providing "respite breaks" in Helena) helped to tick every positive box on every sheet.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Thursday 3rd July 2003 **

**Main courtroom, Family Court, Alexandria, VA**

The follow-up court presentation was scheduled ahead of Independence Day.

This time, the sympathetic judge surveyed her courtroom, looked at the benches full of uniforms in the public area of the court and made her pronouncement.

"Wow, I can see that the military family takes this seriously – but who will actually be the first and second points of contact?"

She was satisfied with all the answers and authorised the paperwork, closing the court and wishing everyone "a very happy Independence Day."

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Monday 7th July 2003 **

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

The final paperwork arrived from the Family Court on Tuesday morning: Lorna's homecoming was set for Monday 4th August. Lorna would be nearly three months old and ready for a move to a real, loving home from the hospital environment.

Carolyn and Pete had a minor panic, before settling down and reviewing their list of "_who does what_". Pete was tasked with visiting Babies R Us for the last-minute essentials. This ensured that they could settle down every evening during their final weeks of truly-undisturbed domestic tranquillity.

Carolyn bought a "papoose" – a sling which held the baby in front of her, so that she could always be in Lorna's field of view. The papoose was securely strapped over her shoulders and around her waist. She wasn't certain how this would look with her uniform, so she also bought a porta-crib for easier transport of Lorna into the JAG crèche every morning. The shop stocked a range of sizes, so that Lorna would always be in a comfortably-sized carrier. Carolyn had also made contact with a local shelter, so that she would be able to donate her partly-used items to less-fortunate mothers, as Lorna out-grew the smaller sizes.

Carolyn had previously pencilled-in the first week of August, as personal leave to get Lorna settled. She was able to confirm this with the Admiral's yeoman. Her court workload was run down, leaving a clear list for the first week of August. She watched the calendar tick through the next three weeks with a growing sense of anticipation for Lorna's arrival – and a growing sense of dread at Pete's upcoming deployment.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 1st August 2003 – 05:55hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn's 40th birthday began with Pete delivering flowers, a miniature bottle of champagne and a devastatingly-exhausting half-hour roll-in-the-hay farewell as he began to set off for his deployment.

By the time she waved him off at 07:20hrs, she was left in the doorway, tousle-haired, sweaty and feeling distinctly sore and grateful that he had shown her his love at first light. She realised that it was the first time that she had felt sore since they had "got it together" for the first time on Valentine's night. She smiled to herself – oh yeah, it had been worth it to give her Marine a memorable send-off! She was also looking forward to Lorna's homecoming, to start the hard work of her guardianship commitments.

She sighed; ah well, nine months of celibacy now beckoned, for both of them, during his deployment. As she headed for the shower, she wondered if any of the extensive sessions of lovemaking during the preceding three months would have hit the target. Having dispensed with any protection at the end of May, Carolyn was quite relaxed about the prospect of a pregnancy.

Only time would tell. As it turned out, Mother Nature would surprise Carolyn very publicly before the new month had completed.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Monday 4th August 2003 **

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn had taken her previously-pencilled week of personal leave. She collected Lorna and the small amount of baby equipment which had been donated to the hospital, then she and Lorna sat alongside Loren's bed to speak with her for 15 minutes. Carolyn was adamant that, just in case Loren was, deep down, still conscious and sentient, it was important that she knew what was happening with her daughter. Then Carolyn drove her precious bundle home.

Everyone from JAG HQ made a point of dropping by during that week. Carolyn leaned on Harriet Sims, who proved to be a rock of support, advice, guidance and experience, for which she was truly grateful. With all the assistance and support, she took to the additional tasks like a duck to water and by the Friday she had settled confidently into the role of "mother" to an eleven-week-old baby girl.

Whenever they went out, Carolyn strode confidently with Lorna safely strapped into the papoose, gazing adoringly up at her. She was beginning to appreciate and understand the way that a bond formed. She realised that, despite the problems which had obviously faced her mother, she had been given a happy childhood. Carolyn was determined to provide Lorna with as happy a childhood as possible, for as long as it took for Loren to wake up. She was also determined to ensure that Lorna knew about her natural mother.

She was certain that, one day, Loren would come back to the land of the living. Until then, she was "mom"; frankly, she was glad to have the distraction during the period of Pete's deployment.

Lorna's homecoming date was another page in the scrap-book which Carolyn maintained for Loren, ready for whenever Lorna's natural mother would wake up. In 2003, she had no idea of how long the scrapbook would need to continue its development.

Tracy Manetti had volunteered to cover every Sunday until Christmas, giving Carolyn a little time for herself; after sleeping through most of the first Sunday, she made the decision to get out on her bike and pound the local trails. She had also re-started exercises, stretching and toning her muscles in the privacy of her front room, where she could watch over Lorna.

By the time that she donned her uniform again the following Monday and headed into Falls Church, dropping Lorna off in the nursery, she was beginning to feel like a true "working mom". Donated breast milk in the evening was used to supplement the necessary early move of Lorna onto substitute milk formula, yet the little girl thrived and hit all her developmental targets. The JAG nursery team were delighted with Lorna and Carolyn made a point of dropping in every lunchtime to check on her ward. Tracy was ready to take over care if Carolyn was sent off-site for an investigation, but the US Navy and Marine Corps were particularly well-behaved in August of 2003.

Carolyn was beginning to relax, growing increasingly confident that Lorna would keep her company and keep her occupied during Pete's deployment. Her exercise regime continued. By late August she had purchased an exercise bike, which took up residence in her garage.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Wednesday, 27th August 2003 – 09:55hrs EST**

**Courtroom of Owen Sebring, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

"And so, in conclusion, we have clearly shown that Petty Officer Wilkinson was not intending to cause harm when he….."

Carolyn paused, halfway across the courtroom, struggling for breath. Since Pete had deployed with his MEU, she had been eating a hearty breakfast every day by way of consolation, but this was the first time that her stomach had given any indication of rebelling. She had maintained her daily running routine and was out cycling every weekend. But now, she felt as though someone had grabbed the belt of her uniform skirt and yanked it two notches tighter. The bitter taste of bile began to make its presence known on her taste buds.

This was not good!

She gasped for air, resting one hand on the corner of her table with her hand clasped over her mouth and a rising sense of panic. _**Oh please Lord no, not in front of a courtroom full of strangers! **_

Her client looked up at her in alarm. From three feet away, he could read the panic in her eyes.

Concerned, Owen Sebring leaned across the front of his bench. "Commander Imes, are you alright? May we help?"

"Thank you, Your Honour; I just need a….oh God!"

Her roiling stomach finally overcame her attempts to keep everything on an even keel. Frantically, she cast her eyes around for a bucket, trashcan, litter bin or anything.

Mindful of his sick wife's regular bouts of sickness, Owen Sebring called to the Marine guard: "Sergeant, shift that pot-plant and bring the container to the Commander". From the prosecution table, Bud Roberts grabbed a trash can and hobbled across towards Carolyn.

Luckily, the Marine stenographer was even quicker off the mark, shedding his earphones and bringing his trashcan forward to the defence and prosecution tables. Carolyn grabbed the container and, heading rapidly around the back of the witness stand, proceeded to lose her breakfast in as ladylike a manner as she could manage.

Owen banged his gavel to draw everyone's attention away from the vision in the corner of the courtroom.

"_OK people, for obvious reasons, we'll take a ten-minute recess; clear the court; counsel, secure your papers. Sergeant, post the doorway and call Janitorial Services._" Sensitive to dealing with his wife's long-term illness and symptoms, Owen wanted to grant Carolyn as much privacy as possible. He looked down to ascertain her situation. She was still kneeling as though in prayer behind the witness box, holding the trash-can tightly in front of her.

Bud Roberts placed "his" trash-can just behind her, nodded to Sebring and left the courtroom. Keeping his distance, Owen offered a well-meaning phrase of comfort. By this time they were alone in the courtroom.

"Commander, I am happy to leave you there or I can get some tissues, mints and chewing gum and a water bottle from my office." His expression had softened into one of concern.

"Oh God – sorry Your Honour; Oh dear! That was unpleasant. Mints and water please, Your Honour; thanks." She uncurled and stretched herself slowly into a standing position, then she staggered across to a courtroom chair where she slumped in a most un-military pose, grabbed Bud's trashcan and sat hunched over it. She felt awful, but her stomach was no longer threatening her poise.

She felt as though everything ached, as though she had been kicked in her mid-section!

Summoned by the Marine guard as he left the courtroom, the Janitor moved in to help remove the evidence of Carolyn's sudden illness.

Half-an-hour later, her grateful client was acquitted of the charge and she headed back towards her office. She remained puzzled as to the cause of her sudden stomach upset.

A few hours later, a healthy lunch settled everything down and she was back to normal when she collected Lorna from the crèche and headed home. With Lorna settled for the night, she was in fine form at 2200hrs when Pete's scheduled Wednesday phone-call (for him, a breakfast call in the sandpit on Thursday morning) came in.

As they caught up on their news of the day, she decided not to mention the morning's events to him.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Thursday, 28th August 2003 – 06:25hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

The following morning, she felt sick as soon as she started to move on waking. She forced herself to carry out Lorna's morning feed and cleaning as usual.

A sneaking suspicion began to form in her mind and she stopped off at the drugstore on her way into JAG HQ.

By 10:45hrs, in the privacy of the ladies' powder room, her suspicions were confirmed.

She decided that she would send Pete a photograph of the developed EPT with her nightly email to the front line.

Before leaving JAG HQ that evening, she booked a personal half-day and arranged an OB-GYN appointment for the Friday afternoon. Her extended weekend would hopefully be starting with confirmation of her wonderful news – a happy accident, but none-the-less wanted and hoped for. Carolyn had decided that, having hit the "big four-oh", this was going to be her one chance at motherhood and she was confident in having Pete as the father.

Her OB-GYN confirmed the news, estimating a conception some time during mid-July (which, Carolyn realised, fitted with her cycle). A prescription for pre-natal vitamins went into her handbag. She explained the presence of a 13-week-old infant, alleviating the puzzlement on the doctor's face.

"Well. Miss Imes, you are going to be busy! Mother Nature normally ensures that we women don't fall pregnant so soon after a birth - although I can appreciate your willingness to foster the new-born after your friend's tragedy."

In terms of the ongoing adoption process, she would just have to manage the workload of looking after Lorna as she prepared for the new arrival of "baby Andersen-Imes". The next validation hearing was due in early October after some two months of Lorna's presence in her home. She relished the prospect of the extra personal workload and smiled to herself: she was a woman – she could multi-task!

The new father would be greeted by his child when he returned home from deployment in 2004. An initial forecast put "mid-April" as a target date for delivery. With Easter 2004 falling on Sunday April 11th, she would probably expect to take maternity leave at the end of March if everything about her condition ran to plan. She was aware that a percentage of first pregnancies ended, sadly, in a miscarriage. She prayed that she would not suffer such a fate, as she prayed for Pete's safe return from his overseas duty posting the next year.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 5th September 2003 – 09:55hrs EST**

**Office of Cdr Carolyn Imes, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

A week later, a congratulatory and appreciative email arrived from "the Sandbox" when Pete returned from "up-country" and logged back into his email service. After that, Pete sent daily emails whenever he was in camp, exploring how they would eventually be together to jointly share the work and joy of supporting and nurturing their baby.

He also proposed marriage – not easy across multiple time-zones and a rather hinky bandwidth connection for emails, but his intent was clear.

Carolyn accepted, then swapped her Academy ring across onto her left hand and emailed Pete a photograph. It was her firm statement of intention to become Mrs Peter Andersen (at least away from work) during 2004. She also quietly downloaded and read up on the maternity support that was available to her. She wasn't yet ready to share the news with anyone else at work.

Progressing the guardianship/adoption caseload relating to little Lorna Singer kept her occupied in her spare time (the Admiral had, of course, authorised her to spend a suitable amount of work time on the case. "_Lt Singer is still one of ours - even if she is, currently, out of it. We need to do our best to support family Singer_.")

Apparently Loren had left home in Ohio in 1988 at the age of 17 and had never been back. She listed no known dependents (her "next-of-kin" box in BUPERS was curiously blank) and her organ donation wishes were clearly laid out. She had also listed a preference for cremation and scattering in the Hocking Hills National Park in Ohio, south-east of Cincinnati, with no family involvement.

Whatever had gone on in Loren's childhood in Ohio had clearly left its mark and was a box not to be opened. Carolyn and Tracy had not enquired about the background history and had agreed not to inform anyone in Ohio about Lorna's birth nor Loren's situation.

Over the late summer weeks, as August grew into September, her instinct had grown that she was carrying a daughter. Although she would not be able to obtain certainty until the 18th week, Carolyn liked the sound of "Phoebe Dana Rebecca" – Phoebe because she had always liked the name, Rebecca for her aunt in Green Bay and Dana for her long-missed school-friend from their days in Lansing.

Carolyn was fully-settled into her routine of looking after Lorna.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday 7th October 2003 - 14:24hrs EST**

**Main courtroom, Family Court, Alexandria, VA**

"…_and therefore it is the preliminary determination of the court that the minor infant known as Lorna Marie Singer shall be placed into the care and custody of Commander Carolyn Imes, with Commander Tracy Manetti as a backup. The placement to last for a period not exceeding 21 years or until the awakening and recovery of the natural birth mother Loren Marie Singer who is currently in long-term care at the Kresge Research Centre in Pimmit Hills. This judgement shall be confirmed one month from today on Tuesday 4th November 2003_".

Five months after the birth and two months after Lorna's homecoming, the hard work and research had borne fruit. Carolyn and Tracy hugged in sheer joy – and not a little relief at concluding the process.

"Wow Tracy, now the hard work starts: she's here for the duration."

"Indeed it does. Boy I hope you're fit and ready for this next step, Carolyn."

Carolyn thought about the ten-week foetus growing inside her; she needed to share the news with a colleague, in the interests of fair disclosure – and to avoid any surprises down the line. She took Tracy to one side at the back of the courtroom.

"Ah! Well Tracy, there is something you need to know about my current situation….."

As Carolyn broke the golden rule of secrecy ("_two people can keep a secret – so long as one of them is dead_") Tracy's features barely moved. She just leaned in, hugged Carolyn carefully and whispered "_Way to go sister – and I'll be right here alongside you. Thanks for trusting me with what is now our secret_" into her ear.

She stepped back, glanced down to Carolyn's buttoned jacket and smiled. "Somehow knowing my luck, if I were in your situation, I'd look like a house on legs by now."

"Tracy, I am just glad that I can tell someone at last; Pete is the only other one obviously and we'll tell his mom in Montana at the end of week 13 at the end of this month. My current plan is to keep the secret for a while longer around work, keep Lorna's routine settled fully in my home and then see how things go."

"Really, given the Falls Church rumour mill?" Tracy sighed, then looked up with an expression of determination all over her face. "OK, let's try as long as we can. You should tell the Admiral at some point, so that he can make sensible adjustments to your assignments – you wouldn't want him sending you to the far end of the Parris Island assault course before next April or May, would you?"

"Oh wow - I hadn't thought of that! I will talk with him, but I need to have a clear plan for the double-duty aspects of pregnancy and guardianship of a five-month-old before I go to ask for his help with all this."

She looked at Tracy, self-doubt flashing momentarily in her eyes. "Tracy, can I really do all this?"

Her colleague smiled and squeezed her forearm supportively: "Yes you can, Carolyn - because you are strong *and* you have the support crew behind you and around you."

"Then I guess I need to lean on you a bit more."

The Virginia native nodded: "OK, that makes sense. If it helps, let's run a brainstorming session at your house one evening. You *really* cannot afford to hang around now, sister. You're obviously trying to over-achieve, with a pregnancy and a baby aged under one."

She squeezed Carolyn's hand, then looked down as she felt that the Academy ring had swapped hands. She smiled conspiratorially: "But don't leave it until everyone can see that you've not just been eating newly-baked bread!"

Carolyn nodded gratefully, instinctively tugging her uniform jacket down once more over her middle.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 24th October 2003 - 10:05hrs EST**

**Galley/break room, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn had been enjoying her "even-healthier" maternity diet of increased fruit, "all the good things" and whole milk to ensure that she was stocking up on calcium for the growing bones which were developing inside her. Heading into her 13th week of carrying "Phoebe", she had taken to leaving a carton of whole milk in the kitchen at work.

She poured herself a glass of milk - in place of her early morning coffee - and was just drinking it when Harriet walked in.

"Oh good morning, Commander. Have you switched to this new dairy diet as well?" the bubbly blond chattered.

"No Lieutenant, I am thinking of running a marathon next year so want to make sure that all my bones are well-cared-for. The idea of calcium tablets just didn't appeal."

"That's a good idea ma'am; you'll need strong bones for the run."

Carolyn smiled as she drained her glass. Harriet was still wittering on about something inconsequential as Carolyn rinsed it and loaded it into the new dishwasher.

A thought arose, just nagging at her usually-robust self-confidence:

"_Yep, I have a marathon scheduled next year – handling two children before their first birthdays on current plans. Carrying one on each hip, I actually _**_WILL_**_ need strong bones! Oh Lord, what was I thinking, taking on Lorna?_"

The momentary self-doubt passed very quickly. She was honoured to be looking after Lorna Singer – it had been the right thing to do. She also knew that the unexpected joy surrounding Phoebe's conception was merely the icing on the cake which sealed the deal with Pete.

Later that day, as Carolyn headed home from the BX for the weekend, she sighed as she realised that her newly-bought extended uniform skirt would probably only protect her secret for another fortnight. There was no escape - by early November, she'd be showing. The full-length mirror in her bedroom showed her that time was running out for her to keep her secret. She had seen the USN version of maternity outfits and she was seriously not impressed with the design.

She disrobed and looked sideways-on at the mirror. Her life-long slim, exercise-toned wash-board-strong stomach was now clearly swelling outwards. She'd have to tell the Admiral in early November before anyone guessed. She was amazed that the ditzy Harriet hadn't inadvertently blundered across her secret yet.

Feeding Lorna in her comfortable rocking chair, her mind wandered forward into 2004 before returning to look at the adoring gaze of the infant lying in her arms.

As she prepared to dial Pete's contact number at 22:00hrs for the Friday night/Saturday morning conversation, she was glad to be working at JAG during her pregnancy.

"_Thank heavens that JAG is a lovely place to work_"_, she mused as she waited for the bedside clock to tick around to the top of the hour_.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Monday, 27th October 2003 - 10:24hrs EST**

**Main Courtroom, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

"_Commander Carolyn Imes, you are under arrest_."

The arrest was shattering – she had been in full flow in her address to the jury, over a year into her career as full Commander and on top of her game when the Marine guards had stepped up and pinioned her arms. Chegwidden, alerted to the issue, had made a swift decision – he could not afford even one more of her cases needing to be re-tried.

After more than 13 years, her Michigan Bar "omission" had been brought to light in a routine security clearance, despite her desperate (and now forlorn) hope that it would have been forgotten with the passing of the years.

_"We've been ordered to take you into custody until such a time as formal charges can be brought against you for conduct unbecoming and fraudulent appointment."_

Later, sitting in her cell in Anacostia, Carolyn slowly curled up. After the tears, sleep eventually came.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Yet she had to admit – to herself – that the truth of the matter had always been there for the finding. A simple renewal of a vetting approval, with tighter standards in the post-9/11 world, had placed her "sins" on display.

Later that Monday afternoon, Sarah Mackenzie's initial visit to her client had kept alight the glimmer of hope that "_the rules allowed it at the time of recruitment_" might have some "grandfather" rights in 2003.

"You were practicing law without a license."

"No, that's a technicality."

"So you did at least earn a law degree."

"Yes – the Thomas M. Cooley Law School, class of '87."

"Article 27 B of the UCMJ States I needed to be either a graduate of law school, or a member of the State Bar not both - and I had my diploma."

"But the 1991 JAG regulations clarify that bar membership is mandatory."

"But I was accepted in '88."

"You knew you were violating the spirit of the code."

"I took it at face value."

Sarah had also warned her that, with Sturgis Turner as the prosecutor, the submariner's "by-the-book" mentality would likely shoot holes in her defences.

"Ah well, maybe I'll get Owen Sebring as my executioner?" Carolyn had put a brave face on the matter. Sarah shook her head sadly, bursting the next balloon.

"Unfortunately Carolyn, you've been listed for Judge Morris. Look, go home, sit out your suspension until we get a hearing date and just focus on being a mom to little Lorna."

Sarah Mackenzie, despite spending hours with Carolyn as the defence case was building, had completely overlooked the discomfort in which Carolyn was sometime sitting. Even as they had sat down on the park bench outside, Carolyn had experienced some problems in crossing her legs.

Despite having bought a wider-waisted uniform skirt just the previous week, Carolyn was still managing (but finding it harder with each week) to hide the signs of her developing pregnancy, especially as she was entering her 13th week. Fortunately the morning sickness had faded away by the middle of September – around the eighth week of her pregnancy.

Tracy had collected Lorna from the crèche and delivered her home, so she sat down at her kitchen table and looked calmly at her situation.

Maybe this was a sign; perhaps she should simply fold up her tent and fade away from the Navy, re-train for civilian practice and move into child advocacy and family law. Pete wouldn't be back from deployment until the next summer, by which time little "Phoebe" would be in her crib, awaiting the return of her father. Obviously, she still wasn't sure of the baby's gender, but everything she had been reading was pointing to a "mother's instinct" enabling a pregnant woman to "know" the sex of her foetus. She was confident that she was carrying a girl; she *wanted* to be carrying a girl.

That thought comforted Carolyn as she slipped into slumber. The next morning, she faced the Tuesday dawn with a growing sense of confidence.

_**"Do your worst, JAG – I have a far more precious role waiting for me".**_

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 31st October 2003 - 11:55hrs EST**

**Courtroom of Stiles Morris, JAG HQ, Falls Church, VA**

The deal which Sarah Mackenzie had constructed in agreement with Sturgis Turner had preserved Carolyn's prospects for a civilian legal career post-JAG. Nevertheless, the dismissal process seemed brutal.

"_Commander Carolyn Imes, Judge Advocate General Corps, United States Navy, this court-martial finds you on all charges and specifications, guilty. This court sentences you to dismissal from the Naval Service. _

_In arriving at this sentence, __I took two principal factors into consideration. One: the offenses you committed are serious and caused a burden on an already overburdened JAG Corps. Two: you have 14 years of outstanding service. So, I consider that an extenuation and mitigation. _

_Upon your return to civilian life, I suggest you take the Michigan Bar. I have no doubt you will pass it with flying colours. The fact of this court-martial conviction will make your admission to the bar difficult, but not impossible. You'll need good references. And I believe that among your friends and colleagues at JAG, you'll find those references. _

_This court's adjourned__._"

Judge Morris' encouragement seemed out of character, yet seemed genuine as he pronounced her sentence from the bench.

Stiles Morris was encouraging as to her future, even as he slammed the gavel down, (also slamming the door on Carolyn's military career). At least without a custodial sentence, her potential civilian law career remained a possibility.

She sighed and whispered to Mac, who stood alongside her at the defence table: "Well, at least they don't break your sword and cut your uniform off you in the courtyard any more". A wry smile greeted the thought – it wasn't much of a comfort, she realised. But the course of her life had been set: Carolyn Rebecca Imes was out of the US Navy and its JAG corps.

With her few personal items piled into an archive box and carried out by a Marine guard as she carried Lorna to her car, she slowly walked away from her previous life. The military life had given her structure over the past two decades. However, she still had the opportunity to exploit a good set of legal skills which she had built up since her teenage years.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 31st October 2003 – 14:43hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Safely back home, Carolyn reviewed her status:

1\. Defrocked as a lawyer;

2\. Discharged as a Naval officer;

3\. And yet still undiscovered as a pregnant mother-to-be.

She was already planning her post-military courtroom wardrobe. "_When the going gets tough, the tough go shopping_" – and sometimes, a girl just needed to indulge in a little bit of retail therapy!

She hung her former uniform in a protective dust-cover, pulling on a casual skirt and a deliberately-bulky Michigan State sweatshirt. She placed her military-pattern black pumps in a box and zipped up a pair of low-heeled ankle boots, then went out to buy a pair of smart black courts and long winter boots. Dropping into a salon, she made an appointment to have her toenails painted the following week - a task which she could no longer reach on her own. She planned to be back by 17:00hrs, so that she would be ready with candies and fruit for the start of the "_trick or treat_" tradition on her street.

She had settled Lorna early that evening, ahead of the "trick or treat" visitors. Eating her evening meal alone, her hands dropped once more to her gently-swelling belly. She offered up a brief prayer, unknowingly echoing her mother's prayer some 40 years earlier when Carolyn had been born.

"_Oh Pete, I wish you were here. Little Phoebe and I need you._"

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 31st October 2003 - 23:25hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn had spent the early evening playing "Lady Bountiful", happily dispensing candies and fruit to the legions of little "_Trick-or-Treaters_" who lived in the area and who had progressed through the area in polite, friendly groups closely supervised by their parents. She had struggled to reach high enough to mount the little spooky plastic witches onto the hooks under her porch, but had eventually succeeded. This was part of Homeland America, she reasoned, which her Pete – and many more other US troops – were fighting in foreign lands to defend.

Things quietened down a little after 21:00hrs. After reading a book to her "bump" on the settee for a further hour, she decided to finish her day with a shower before donning her nightgown. Lorna look her final feed without problem and Carolyn was preparing to finish her week before looking forward to a "post-JAG" future on the Monday morning.

With a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, she was just about to switch off the house lights and head up for bed when she heard the gentle squeal of brakes as a vehicle stopped right outside.

With a growing sense of dread, she looked out down her path as two uniformed figures approached her front door.

At the ringing of her doorbell, she opened the door. A Marine Colonel and a Chaplain drew themselves to attention and saluted. The chaplain's eyes focussed on Carolyn's gently-swelling belly protruding from beneath her snug nightdress and his shoulders drooped slightly – this was clearly not the first time that he had made a Casualty Assistance call on a pregnant military widow. It was also clear that he was depressingly certain that it would not be his last, as the tempo of US military operations around the globe continued to ramp up.

Carolyn's mug slid from her nerveless fingers, shattering on the stone floor; fortunately she still had her new courts on, breaking them in, so she was protected from the shards and splinters of shattered crockery.

She invited the Casualty Notification party in; they accepted her offer of refreshments as she set about making more cups of hot chocolate. The colonel swiftly set about tidying away the wreckage of Carolyn's original mug of hot chocolate.

The likely beneficial effects of the chocolate were seriously jeopardised, but she felt that she should cling to a small piece of her night-time ritual on this day.

The details of Pete's death were laid out in brutal simplicity. A foot patrol. An unseen and undetected IED as the patrol passed. Another dead Marine lying in pieces on the desert floor of Afghanistan.

**That late-night visitation finished off the crappiest day (so far) in the 40-year life of Carolyn Rebecca Imes.**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

****End of CH3 of "The life and loves of Carolyn Imes"**

**Ch 3 - "A difficult year"****

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI **


	4. Chapter 4 - A child lost

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 04 - "A child lost" **

**A/N: AU.** As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader. **They are not mine; I am merely taking them out of the DPB box, playing with them and putting them away again. This is a fictional story, in a fictional Alternative Universe, about fictional characters who entertained us in a fictional TV series between 1995 and 2005. Mike **

**Characters borrowed with love and appreciation for the great team who brought us "JAG"; may your following careers blossom.**

**Final A/N 01-08-2019:** AU. Multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe.

**A/N: **Allusion to canon: **"The Killer" (S08Ep10)**, first broadcast on 26-Nov-2002.

**A/N: jpstar57**\- Thanks for your question. The "Mac" life question will be answered in Ch 05 - due 01-09-2019.

**A/N: Publication date: 01-08-2019:** Carolyn's presence at Pete's funeral has devastating consequences. **_Mike: England, 01-Aug-2019_**

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; Manetti; ?L Singer?**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch04 – "A child lost" **

**Saturday, 1st November 2003 - 00:13hrs EST**

**Home of Tracy Manetti, Arlington Heights, Washington DC**

Tracy surfaced slowly from a very pleasant, warm dream, sliding out from beneath the embrace of the warm body which had been responsible for her very satisfied drift into sleep some hours earlier. She reached for the telephone and answered it, focussing her eyes on the number that was displayed.

"Carolyn?"

The wailing on the other end was a clear indication that something was seriously wrong. Carolyn's voice sounded tormented with grief. All that Tracy could clearly hear was "Pete", followed by "Chaplain".

Tracy's heart sank. Nudging Mike awake as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone, she whispered: "_Friend at work – casualty notification - I gotta go, hon_".

Although non-military, Mike had been the recipient of Tracy's ample charms for quite a while and he was familiar with military terminology and etiquette. He grunted his understanding and headed off towards the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee whilst she listened to Carolyn's distraught wailing.

After 15 minutes, Carolyn had begun to calm down and Tracy had surfaced more fully. Tracy swallowed the last of her coffee and then slid out of bed to head for the shower.

Within 22 minutes of receiving her friend's call, Tracy was on the road to Carolyn's home having showered, dried and swallowed her coffee. Her hair would have to wait – she had quickly pulled it into a semblance of her military hairstyle as she scrambled into clothes. She was ready to head out of the door, kissing Mike and whispering "_later_" to him on her way. He nodded and handed her the keys to her car.

"Drive safe, precious lady."

That loving farewell greeting kept Tracy warm throughout her drive across to Carolyn's home, where she introduced herself to the Chaplain and the Marines Colonel.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday, 1st November 2003 - 01:19hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

The next few hours were brutal. Carolyn would eventually fall asleep around dawn having cried herself to the point of exhaustion.

Tracy unzipped her boots and crashed out on Carolyn's bedside sofa to keep her friend company. Although she knew that Lorna was well cared-for, she was concerned for the well-being of Carolyn's baby. A three-or-four month foetus was always vulnerable if the mother encountered extreme stress.

Little Lorna continued to sleep peacefully in the back room; Tracy had the baby monitor in the pocket of her nightdress. Her sleep was, mercifully, undisturbed.

It was clearly going to be a long weekend – and (just for good measure) the follow-up routine checkpoint custody hearing for Lorna Singer was due the following week. Loren continued in her coma, which was now approaching the start of its 11th month. Tracy was clearly going to be "flying solo" on Monday - because Carolyn would be in pieces for some time to come, Tracy realized.

Tracy resolved that, on the Sunday afternoon, she would look over the Lorna Singer adoption case files which were neatly piled on the table in Carolyn's den.

She held her head in her hands; Carolyn had picked a *really* good time to be side-tracked! Not that Tracy would *ever* blame her for her motivation, of course! She and Carolyn had spent a number of evenings getting to know each other when they first began working together, and Carolyn's temporary celibate status had cropped up during those conversations – long before Pete's arrival on the scene.

Surveying her likely workload for the coming week Tracy groaned and wished for Mike's arms to wrap themselves around her. Sometimes, misery gains unwanted company, just at the wrong time.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday, 1st November 2003 - 13:20hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

"Carolyn, I was *so* sorry to hear the news". Harmon Rabb Jr drew Carolyn into his arms.

Tracy had telephoned Harm at breakfast time on the Saturday, explaining the situation and asking him to come across and relieve her at lunchtime. She had places to be (and the Lorna case to prep as well as enjoying some remnant of a weekend with Mike), whereas Harm was recovering from the shock of his sudden termination by the CIA, had time on his hands and (Tracy rationalised) would benefit from the distraction of having to think about someone else's troubles rather than his own.

Post-CIA, there was always the risk that he would just sit in his apartment and brood. She also knew that (from a brief drink the preceding Thursday evening) he was solo in the romance stakes at the moment. The Mac "relationship" was in non-existent mode, to Harm's way of thinking.

Tracy had trusted Harm after the shock of their "Italian hotel room encounter" in Naples during November a year earlier. The fact that she had heard absolutely *no* rumours about the event had boosted her confidence that he had "kept the secret". She was therefore happy and confident in entrusting Harm with the secrets underlying Carolyn's arrest and discharge as well as her pregnancy plus the overnight news of Pete's demise.

Harm had been honoured to assist, knowing only too well - from his own childhood - how a military death could disrupt family life. In addition, he remembered that Carolyn had comforted him by providing a sympathetic ear at the time of Diane's murder back in 1996.

Carolyn met him at her front door; entering the hallway, he opened his arms and she just stepped into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks Harm – not the best way to end the shittiest week of my life, but I reckon the only way is up."

She relaxed further into his embrace. He hugged her again, gently drawing her closer to his body - then gasped, released her and stepped back, looking down at Carolyn's stomach. His jaw dropped – for once, the great Harmon Rabb Jr was genuinely speechless!

"Carolyn, are you..…"

A fresh cascade of tears burst, unbidden, from Carolyn's eyes: looking up at him, she nodded. He realised that her eyes were red-raw from crying as she replied.

"Oh yeah, on top of everything else! So I'm experiencing motherhood and widowhood and unemployment and desperation and I think I've just reached my limit in these past 24 hours, Harm".

He pulled her close once more, carefully avoiding her "bump", then kissed the crown of Carolyn's head. "Carolyn?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask how far along…." He drifted to a halt, embarrassed to be continuing, yet worried to be intruding into a fellow officer's (_well, former fellow officer but still definitely friend_, he corrected himself) personal life.

She looked up into his eyes and snaked her arms around him, pulling herself slightly closer to his chest as she replied. "About 14 weeks, so I'm safely into the second trimester. I'll be due around mid-April. We had been growing steadily closer since Pete found Loren's cover at Great Falls that horrible night back in January and then we found out about our lovely surprise baby after Pete had deployed in August. You'll realise that we had been together since Lorna's christening."

She smiled weakly. "So the pregnancy was a lovely surprise – but I'll never tell Phoebe that! Some perfect occasion to lose my timing I know, but it just seemed so right – and he's spoiled me for any other man. We had already decided to keep this baby and this was going to be the week that we started telling people after passing the 13-week stage, but then I got arrested on Monday and my week went to hell in a hand-cart with the trial and the discharge and now this and I've just had enough, Harm."

She gazed up as tears began again. "Oh God, Harm, he's gone," she wailed, burying her head once more into his shoulder as a further torrent of tears came.

Harm guided her to a settee and sat the pair of them gently down, cradling her head on his shoulder. The tears continued to flow.

An hour later, Carolyn was still crying, hugging her swollen stomach and running wet trails of tears and snot down Harm's shirt.

He sighed. His long-damaged spine was protesting, yet he couldn't separate from her – this was too important for his friend.

He quickly ran through the options for his protesting spine. Even if he ended up back in the hands of the physical therapy team, it was a price worth paying. The woman in his arms was still weeping brokenly, lamenting the triple-whammy which had hit her yesterday.

Of the three events, Harm was comforted that - at least - she knew that she could count on the discretion of her friends in the matter of her pregnancy.

Dear God, what more could happen to her? Harm had only known Carolyn as a long-standing friend and acquaintance up until the beginning of the year, crossing paths occasionally. He had, however, been monumentally impressed during this year by the way in which she had taken on the case of Loren Singer's baby Lorna, alongside a fairly-heavy case-load (with an increase in cases due in part, he realised wryly, to his decision to join the CIA in the post-Paraguay FUBAR events).

He was almost glad that Clayton Webb had directed Alan Blaisdell to fire him the previous week. "_Note to self_", he thought wryly, **"_*almost* glad!_"** Sooner or later, he realised ruefully, he was going to have to find work.

He was sure that the long-unconscious Loren Singer would appreciate Carolyn's determination to continue keeping Lorna out of the well-meaning (yet overloaded) hands of DCFS. The previous months of interim care from Carolyn had been faultless and Lorna was clearly comfortable and thriving under Carolyn's care. Idly, his mind wandered and he realised that he should remind Tracy to check the positive reporting from the JAG crèche (who would obviously have reported any possible cases of neglect when Carolyn dropped Lorna off every morning on her way into work at Falls Church).

A kaleidoscope of emotions and thoughts cascaded through Harm's consciousness. A pattern was emerging – did Carolyn get into the motherhood/adoption/guardianship project for Lorna because she was planning to become pregnant, or was this a coincidence?

He knew that she had just described her pregnancy as a "happy accident", but was she parsing the truth to fit the circumstances? Despite the historic Law School failure, she had handled some 7,300 cases flawlessly throughout her JAG career.

Harm was conflicted. Just for once, he was relieved that he and Mac hadn't progressed since they had embarked upon their five-year baby deal. Holding a distraught, pregnant woman in his arms was stretching his compassion beyond his normal limits. He realised that the stress and hurt flowing through Carolyn's body would not be beneficial to her baby.

He *had* to get her to relax.

This could be a *very* long Saturday afternoon!

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 4th November 2003 - 11:15hrs EST**

**Family Court, Falls Church, VA**

Tracy Manetti took the lead for the final guardianship court hearing, picking up from a preliminary hearing which had been held back on October 7th. She had rehearsed the case beforehand in Carolyn's home during the preceding weekend, given that Carolyn was barely functioning. Carolyn had wearily reviewed and handed across her set of files at the weekend, which Tracy had checked and incorporated into her master files on the Monday night, ahead of the court hearing. Carolyn was still in pieces, following the news of Pete's death.

The case for guardianship was well-made (and supported by several senior USN JAG judges and officers, who provided character references despite Carolyn's "professional" fall from grace). The court was briefed on the tragic reasons for Carolyn's absence that day. For the first time, in relation to Carolyn, someone used the term "_death of her Marine_."

DCFS were graciously co-operative. Tracy was grateful that Harm had passed across some specific criticisms and case notes, detailing his experiences of DCFS when he and Teresa Coulter had engaged with the organisation in the aftermath of Annie Lewis' murder back in '99. Their overloaded, lackadaisical attitude had left both Harm and Terri Coulter deeply unimpressed by the capabilities, attitudes and – above all – commitment of the organisation.

There was no doubting the dedication of the DCFS teams – just the sheer overloaded, depressing "set up to fail" impression of the organisation which he, Terri and Tracy had formed in 1999 and Tracy had, once more, experienced now in 2003. Five years seemed to have made not one iota of difference in terms of improvement.

For every objection that the DCFS lawyers raised, Tracy had not only a counterpoint but a better alternative, which was always put across in a more-positive manner.

"_These people are on our side and we need to help them to give us what we want here_" she had briefed all of her colleagues and witnesses.

Enjoying the cut and thrust of the family courts, Tracy began to appreciate why Carolyn was planning, longer term, to move into child advocacy and family law. This was going to have a positive outcome – the care and raising of a lovely little infant whose momma had survived a near-drowning and who would – please God! – one day wake up.

Carolyn's previous period of trial guardianship was reviewed, approved and endorsed, with the result that the follow-on period was extended, with Tracy continuing as the nominated backup.

As is usual, the court added a follow-up ruling for ongoing review.

The court would continue to review the arrangement every six months, around Lorna's birthday in May and again in November in the run-up to Thanksgiving, until Loren woke up, Loren died or Lorna attained the age of 21 (a specific point with the Virginia legal system, apparently running beyond the age-18 stipulation of the previous month's preliminary ruling). Tracy knew that Carolyn was past caring at this point – she was comfortable that two of her life projects for 2003 were running smoothly.

She smiled to herself. Carolyn's home would now become home to two babies. It would continue to host a ten-month-old baby as well as Carolyn's future daughter (who was expected to arrive at some time around mid-April of 2004). But Tracy had to sell the idea of a two-week delay in the next inspection, to allow for the funeral. She had quickly come up with a cunning plan which was accepted by the court. The final countdown to eliminating any impediments to Lorna's long-term stay with Carolyn had begun.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Thursday, 6th November 2003 - 14:20hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

"Oh Carolyn, I am so pleased to see you". Elizabeth embraced Carolyn as the taxi drove away. She had spent the entire flight from Helena wondering what to say to her "_non-daughter-in-law_". As the plane landed, she had realised one simple and inescapable truth: they had both loved and lost Pete. That was enough to form an unbreakable bond between the two women, despite their disparity in ages.

"Come in, Mom," was Carolyn's simple reply. "Would you mind taking your suitcase up to your room later, please? I'm trying to cut down on my lifting."

"Of course, darling. The main bulk in there is a black coat and boots for the funeral; I don't want to catch a chill. I'll lift them out down here to save the weight going upstairs".

Carolyn nodded and handed Elizabeth a coat-hanger before she led the way through to her kitchen. She had switched on the kettle as she heard the arrival of the taxi on her driveway.

As the cups of tea brewed, Carolyn gave Elizabeth a quick tour of the house and ensured that Elizabeth had settled her suitcase and hung up the formal clothes for the funeral.

Elizabeth looked at Carolyn's housecoat. "Domestic chores today, Carolyn?"

"Well, something to keep me busy and to prepare me for my Marine's final journey," she replied. Walking through the kitchen and lifting the teabags clear from the mugs, she walked into the utility room. A pair of new knee-length black boots stood on the floor, one polished to a high shine whilst the other was still covered in matt polish.

Picking up the boot which had yet to be buffed to a gleaming shine, Carolyn explained. "I bought these for the winter the other week, after I got fired from JAG. So I am going to gleam for my Marine at his funeral," she informed Elizabeth.

"Then allow me to join you in this endeavour," replied Elizabeth as she headed to the hallway to retrieve her own footwear, then picked up Carolyn's polishing kit. Ten minutes later, a second pair of boots had received their fresh coat of polish, as Carolyn and Elizabeth established an assembly line for polishing footwear. It gave them a chance to continue their conversations.

Unknown to her at that time, Carolyn had just established a tradition of how she would dress when she visited her Marine's grave site in the future.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 7th November 2003 - 13:44hrs EST**

**Arlington National Memorial Cemetery**

**Arlington, Virginia, 22211**

Carolyn should have been able to keep warm through the afternoon of Pete's funeral.

The Funeral was timed at 1400hrs; then a coffee with Elizabeth post-interment, with transport back home scheduled to deliver Carolyn to her house by 1645hrs. Sadly, Arlington sometimes experiences traffic congestion in certain sectors of the cemetery.

Carolyn had continued her acquaintance with Elizabeth during Pete's posting, to cement the relationship of mother and daughter-in-law. Elizabeth was not worried about the absence of a wedding ring from Carolyn's finger and she was clear in her support of the relationship. She spotted that the Academy ring had swapped hands. She knew that the Naval lawyer had loved her son and that was enough for her – the evidence was growing daily within Carolyn's womb and was now beginning to stretch the front buttons of her black coat.

Carolyn looked into Elizabeth's eyes as they awaited the arrival of the hearse bringing Pete's coffin to the windswept cemetery site. She could – of course – see a lot of Pete in Elizabeth. She reached a hand out to Elizabeth, who returned the grasp and looked at her.

"Stay in touch, Carolyn, I want to be around to support my granddaughter next year".

"Of course, Elizabeth; that really goes without saying. I am sure that Phoebe will love that and will be pestering me for '_granny visits_' all the time".

The two women fell silent as the pallbearers made the final preparations at the gravesite, ready for the Honour Guard. The vision of her son's girlfriend, standing at her son's graveside and visibly pregnant, was a great comfort to Elizabeth. She knew she'd always have a part of Pete in Carolyn's daughter.

All too soon, the volley of shots from the Honour Guard had faded away into the Washington air. Walking back with Carolyn from the grave-side, Elizabeth offered her the folded flag which had been adorning Pete's coffin during the funeral.

Carolyn thought for a moment, then held her hand up, caressing her baby bump with her other gloved hand.

"No Elizabeth, you keep it; he was your son. I have a piece of him growing here. However, would it be too much to ask you to bequeath it to me in your will?" Carolyn was glad that she had invested in waterproof mascara that morning – the tears were flowing freely across her pale eyelashes and down her cheeks.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course not. I shall also – with your consent – bequeath you my wedding ring. You are the closest thing we have ever had to a daughter-in-law and I would be proud to call you just that."

"But seriously Carolyn, I would hope to be involved in Phoebe's life as her grandmother and I would be honoured if you would keep that wedding band safe for Phoebe as part of her heirloom".

"Yes of course, I shall treasure the ring and keep it for Phoebe. I think that she is more likely to marry, because I have a confession to make. Your son has very probably spoiled me for any other man. I mean that no-one could compare to my wonderful Marine. Phoebe is unlikely to have any sisters but she will grow up knowing that her father loved her – and she will know her grandmother, of that I am determined."

She smiled and squared her shoulders, patting the older woman on the forearm. "Come on, let's eat and then get you back to the airport – those young foals are going to need supervision in the barn back in Helena tomorrow."

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 7th November 2003 - 16:44hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Carolyn pushed her front door closed behind her; she would lock it later.

After the interment, she had enjoyed a long, tearful late lunch with Elizabeth before she departed for the airport; they were destined to remain in contact until the older woman's death in 2006. Elizabeth had promised that she would arrange to travel east and stay in the Falls Church area during April and May of 2004, to support Carolyn at the expected time of Phoebe's birth during the following spring.

She unbuttoned her coat and hung it in a hanger in the hall closet, along with her scarf. Despite the heating in her home, she shivered involuntarily.

She still felt chilled from the cemetery: Arlington suffers from a biting wind at times during the year and Pete's funeral had already been delayed by an over-running funeral in an adjacent plot. Carolyn and Elizabeth had been content to wait – they had rationalised that Pete wouldn't mind, because he wasn't going anywhere, his Marines escort were with him and he had his two favourite women to accompany him and oversee his interment. The overall delay had been just short of 25 minutes. But she still felt cold.

Even the milky coffee with Elizabeth in a warm café on the way back from lunch hadn't really rescued her from the chill. She wondered if it was a side-effect of her pregnancy.

Stepping into her kitchen, she put the kettle on to boil. Maybe a cup of tea would begin to counteract the bone-chilling sense of cold which she felt. Even with winter-weight leggings and socks inside her boots, her legs felt cold. The central heating had been on all day.

She still felt cold even after drinking the tea. She had to get a move on; Tracy Manetti was due around 17:15hrs to bring Lorna home from the JAG crèche in Falls Church, for a case conference on the Lorna Singer guardianship case. Carolyn had arranged this as a distraction, following Pete's funeral and Elizabeth's scheduled return to Montana.

She unzipped her right boot and took it off, then reached down to unzip her left.

The world began to spin gently – then suddenly began to spin very rapidly. She felt a warm trickle down her leg and then her world went black.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 7th November 2003 - 17:09hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

Fortunately for Carolyn, Tracy had a clear run through the DC traffic and arrived six minutes ahead of schedule to drop off Lorna and to prepare for their next custody meeting. Caroline had inadvertently left her front door unlocked (although Tracy had been given a copy of the key as an emergency fall-back contact). Tracy unlatched to front door and walked in…

The scene which greeted her as she walked through the door would remain with Tracy for the rest of her life. Carolyn lay crumpled on the floor, one stockinged leg splayed apart from another boot-clad leg, a widening puddle of fluid blood spreading out from beneath her skirt.

Tracy took one look and picked up the land-line phone to call 911 as she picked up the papoose and prepared to lift Lorna from the porta-crib. After alerting the emergency services, she picked up her cell-phone, plucking a business card from her purse.

"Hello Gunny? It's Commander Manetti; sorry to interrupt your weekend preparations without any warning, but I have an important task for your new PI company. Let me explain…"

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday, 7th November 2003 - 17:43hrs EST**

**Virginia Hospital Centre Emergency Room**

**1701 N. George Mason Dr, Arlington, VA**

"Are you a friend of the patient, ma'am?" The attending physician addressed the naval lawyer with the young baby strapped across her chest as she demounted from the ambulance with a baby-bag in her hand.

"Yes, Navy Commander Tracy Manetti; colleague of your patient, whose name is Carolyn Imes."

"OK folks, we have a pregnant 40-year-old female, found unconscious on the floor at home. It's estimated she's been down for a half-hour and transit time was around 21 minutes: so let's say an hour since the incident. Ma'am, how far along is she in her pregnancy?"

"Err, I believe that she is in her 14th week, single female baby as I understand it". Tracy couldn't help slipping briefly into "lawyer" mode, caveating her statement.

"OK, and her name is Carolyn?"

"Yes - Carolyn Imes". Tracy repeated herself; _better safe than sorry_.

"Thank you, Commander. Carolyn, can you hear me? Carolyn?"

Tracy spoke up. "I was trying that myself, on the floor of her home, before the ambulance arrived – I didn't get a word out of her and she was definitely out of it but we spoke on the phone around 16:30hrs and she was perfectly coherent after returning from a funeral at Arlington Military Cemetery earlier this afternoon. So this situation came on between 1630 and about 1705hrs."

"Thanks, ma'am. I appreciate the thoroughness of your information, Commander." He looked across to his head nurse.

"OK Mary, I need an obstetrics consult".

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday, 8th November 2003 - 01:10hrs EST**

**Virginia Hospital Centre, Obstetrics Suite**

**1701 N. George Mason Dr, Arlington, VA**

One of the cruel ironies of hospital care is that women who have miscarried are often cared for, afterwards, in wards which are also occupied by new mums who are holding their new-born bundles of joy.

It was into this scene that Carolyn awoke. Tracy was instantly awake and alert and at her side, holding her hand. Lorna slumbered contentedly across Tracy's chest in her papoose. Lorna had hoped desperately that Lorna would help give Carolyn some measure of distraction from the news that she was about to realise.

"Hey Carolyn, welcome back. You had us worried for a while back there. How do you feel?"

"Sore." With that one-word answer, Carolyn reached out for the water jar. "My mouth feels like I've been on a bender or licking the floor of a disused dry-dock. What happened to me? Last I knew I was getting back home after the funeral…"

Carolyn was evidently completely bewildered as she gathered her scattered wits - then she remembered. Her gaze fell upon the bedding which was laid over her. Before Tracy could reach out to stop her, she reached across the bedding. Fearfully, she pulled the sheets aside to reveal – a fairly flat, slightly-swollen stomach which was clearly no longer stretched around a 14-week foetus.

Her eyes teared up as she looked to Tracy, realising what had happened to her. "Oh, my Phoebe; I wanted her so much".

Tracy caressed her hands as she imparted the news. "I'm so sorry Carolyn, she died in the womb and you miscarried; the doctors were able to save you and you'll recover fully".

Tracy realised that even her carefully-phrased words were of little comfort – Carolyn had been overjoyed to be carrying Phoebe as her reminder of Pete. Telling a woman who has just lost her child that she can "try again" is one of the most insensitive things that a human being can say. All Tracy could do, at that moment, was to hug Carolyn and maintain a diplomatic vocabulary.

Carolyn's floodgates opened again. "Oh, Phoebe – she was my last link to Pete".

She wept for a good ten minutes more before finally falling asleep. Around the ward several new mothers, nursing their babies during the night-time, looked on sympathetically.

Some while later, Tracy borrowed a crib from the nurses, settled Lorna into it and then also succumbed to the bone-deep weariness which she had been fighting since the discovery on Carolyn's floor. She slumped forward in her chair, resting her head on the side of Carolyn's bed.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday, 8th November 2003 - 08:47hrs EST**

**Virginia Hospital Centre, Obstetrics Suite**

**1701 N. George Mason Dr, Arlington, VA**

Tracy awoke with a stiff neck, wrist and knee. Somehow during the night she had twisted closer to Carolyn's pillow and a sympathetic nurse or orderly had evidently placed a blanket over her. But it was still an unpleasant, contorted way to wake up. Her uniform was going to need a serious amount of pressing that weekend!

She pushed the call-button, to alert the day shift of nursing staff that she was still around to support Carolyn; a whispered conversation at the nurses' station (fortified by a good cup of strong coffee) brought Tracy closer to the Land of the Living on the cold Saturday morning. It also produced a warmer for Lorna's morning feed, along with a changing mat for the six-month-old baby.

On waking, Carolyn was still inconsolable, lamenting the loss of Phoebe so soon after burying Pete.

At which point Tracy broke into a big smile, as her previous-night brainwave bore fruit, courtesy of Galindez Private Investigations. "Actually Carolyn, Phoebe isn't your last link to Pete – look who's just arrived".

Across the ward, Elizabeth Andersen walked in, trailing her roll-along suitcase. She still wore her black coat and boots from the funeral yesterday, but had obviously changed into a bright red sweater.

At Carolyn's questioning expression, Tracy 'fessed up to her involvement.

"I had Elizabeth intercepted at the airport – her details were listed in the emergency section of your diary when I looked in your handbag. She has slept at your home, so is alert and refreshed ready for the day-shift job of looking after you today."

The three women hugged tightly. Elizabeth looked into Carolyn's eyes as she handed Tracy the house key. "Something tells me we can all do each other some good."

With tears forming once more in her eyes, Carolyn reached out to Elizabeth.

"Oh yes please!"

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**A/N:** Ch 5 should be published in around four weeks' time, in early Sep 2019

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**** END of "The life and loves of Carolyn Imes: Ch 04 – A child lost"**


	5. Chapter 5 - A kind of healing

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 05 - "A kind of healing" **

**A/N: AU. **As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader.

**Final A/N 03-10-2019:** AU. Multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe.

**A/N: Publication date: 03-10-2019:** Carolyn's life turns a corner and she finally gets a break. _** Apologies for the later-than-planned delivery - RL got in the way. Mike: England, 01-Oct-2019**_

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; Manetti; L Singer**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch05 – "A kind of healing" – starts 10-Nov-2003**

**Monday, 10th November 2003 - 08:47hrs EST**

**Virginia Hospital Centre, Obstetrics Suite**

**1701 N. George Mason Dr, Arlington, VA**

Carolyn was kept in hospital for two more days following her miscarriage. Her low energy levels began to improve on the Sunday afternoon. Tracy looked in each day, visiting on the Sunday with a proposal to delay the handover of Lorna Singer by three days. She was confident that Carolyn needed - and would benefit from - the distraction of looking after Lorna to divert her from her torment over the loss of Phoebe.

Although she knew that every woman was different, Tracy was cautiously optimistic that everything would be running closer to clockwork in time for Thanksgiving, just over two weeks later on Thursday the 27th.

Carolyn saw the logic in Tracy's proposal and she readily agreed. Tracy hastily arranged a follow-up court hearing, explaining the circumstances. The judge sympathised and agreed with the submission and the brief delay.

Elizabeth was able to ensure that Carolyn's house was ready for Lorna's arrival.

The result was that Carolyn would be coming home on Wednesday with a new child; not the new-born Phoebe, but a six-month-old Lorna. She was skipping the worst of the sleepless nights associated with a new-born – and that *might* just help her to cope with the multiple recent losses.

Elizabeth and Tracy agreed that this was the best possible outcome which could be achieved for Carolyn.

Tracy pushed Carolyn hard on this, convinced that the needs of a young child would help her to emerge from her despondency. One of Tracy's sisters-in-law had suffered a miscarriage in a previous year, so her knowledge was current, even though she knew that every woman reacted differently to the torment and tragedy of losing a child to miscarriage (or still-birth).

Despite Tracy's well-meaning support, Carolyn was still fragile and raw. It had only been two days at this point and she was beginning to read up and realise that she needed time to grieve. Carolyn knew that she had to handle (and maybe accept) the despondency - for Lorna's sake. She realised that a six-month-old child won't understand the grief of a mother who has miscarried.

Lorna would simply enjoy living in a real home which was not a hospital, with a mother-figure and an honorary grandmother.

That seemed like a good way to mark the Thanksgiving event.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Wednesday, 12th November 2003 - 11:45hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

After the final checks from the obstetrics team (not the most comfortable examination of her 40-year life, she would admit), Carolyn had been discharged from the hospital and had then travelled up to the maternity unit to finally collect little Lorna Singer.

Tracy had ensured that all the paperwork was in place, so she had emerged into bright sunlight carrying the porta-crib and supported by Elizabeth and Tracy. She loaded the car, to the encouraging comments of the entire team who had looked after little Lorna since her birth back in May.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Loren Singer continued her long sleep. The medical teams were, by now, resigned to a long-term stay for her in the Unit, so a funding proposal would be required. Tracy was on the case already, as Carolyn recovered from her disastrous start to November.

Carrying Lorna into the nursery which she and Pete had prepared for Phoebe, Carolyn sank slowly to her knees, weeping. Elizabeth placed a motherly hand on her shoulder and kissed the crown of her head. "Carolyn, I know that this is hard; but we must be brave for this little bundle."

She stroked Lorna's cheek; the baby opened her eyes and smiled, giggling quietly as she sniffed the new scents of the redecorated room.

Elizabeth placed one of the bottles of donated breast milk into the warmer, preparing to feed Lorna for the first time in her new home. "You go and check with Tracy; I'll do the feed".

Downstairs, Tracy had made tea; she and Carolyn carried the tray into the lounge, where Carolyn finally unbuttoned her coat and hung it up before starting to bend down to unzip her boots. She looked up nervously at Tracy. "I seem to recall that, last time last week, everything went dark about here," she told her colleague.

Tracy smiled back reassuringly. "Well, you are not alone today. It was just a good job that I came early that day, I reckon," she replied. "And I'm envious of your polishing skills - do you outsource?"

Carolyn smiled as she set her boots aside. "Not yet, but if I encounter poverty (and have to work for a living) you'll be looking at a charitable donation fee of $10 for a pair of courts and $15 for a pair of boots, polished to parade standard."

"Deal," replied Tracy, keen to strike a deal. Carolyn realised – almost at once - that she had probably under-bid! Oh well, too late now!

"Let's take a cup up to 'grandma' as she'll be thirsty," suggested Carolyn, turning towards the kettle.

"Too late, '_grandma_' is here" replied Elizabeth, walking into the lounge with a sated Lorna in one arm and holding an empty milk feeder bottle in the other. "She's all fed and watered, so where is *my* tea?" she asked.

Carolyn and Tracy smiled: Tracy switched on the kettle to make a fresh cup, while Carolyn retrieved Lorna from Elizabeth and went to settle in a chair in the corner of the kitchen.

Lorna gazed up at her, then burped gently and waved a tired hand across her face. "_Time for a nap, little one_" thought Carolyn.

After settling Lorna into her cot, Carolyn flicked through the small pile of mail which had built up during her spell in hospital. The name on the return address of one neatly-handwritten envelope caught her eye. She set it aside for reading later, when she was on her own back in the nursery, watching over Lorna. Captain Owen Sebring had written her a lovely personal note, reflecting on loss and coping mechanisms. He had suffered his own personal tragedy following his wife's long-term illness and decline.

His final line caught her breath:

**"**_**In the darkest moment, someone usually extends a hand, to lift us back to the light. **_

_**T**__**ake advantage of everyone who offers to help you - and make a point of thanking them for their generosity of time. **_

_**In time, you may well be able to assist someone else, so be sure to pay it forward**_**.**

_**We are all part of the same human race.**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Owen Sebring."_**

**"_Too true. Owen. Too true_" **she thought as she curled up once more, looking across at Lorna's crib.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Wednesday, 26th November 2003 - 11:45hrs EST**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA**

After a fortnight at home, Carolyn was in a much better state; her body had largely recovered and she was settling into the role of "guardian/mother-surrogate/babysitter and nursemaid". She had previously picked up several books along the lines of "_practical baby-care_" but, as she admitted to Tracy over a coffee on the Monday night, even with a courtroom library of child-care books to consult, the change in her life was shattering.

"I am so glad that we are looking to wean Lorna and get her onto solids. She's now past six months and the development seems fine. Last week's DCFS visit passed with flying colours. The night-time bottle is now getting her through the night, so I am beginning to extend the duration of my sleep. Without Auntie Carolyn's money, I don't know how I would have coped financially. I stand in awe of those women who go back to work after three months."

Tracy nodded: "Yes, Mike and I are planning the wedding and thinking about children and childcare. So I shall be watching you closely, Miss Imes, both for experience and lessons learned."

Lorna was watching the conversations intently.

"She's bright as a button, isn't she?" commented Tracy.

"Well, considering her mother and considering that I aim to give her the best education possible, she should go far in this world. I want Loren to be proud of both Lorna and what we have done for her, when she wakes up."

Tracy looked up sharply. "Carolyn, I really do have to ask you once more. Do you actually expect Loren to wake up - *ever*? I mean, it's been nearly 11 months. What happens if….." She paused as Carolyn raised an apologetic finger to interrupt.

"Tracy, I don't care if it takes 11 years; I want Loren to wake up and meet her daughter, then recover and get fit and walk out to go home with her daughter."

She shivered: "My God; where she is now, lying in limbo in that bed, is the worst place possible. I mean, what if she is conscious but can't communicate? That's why I take Lorna every Saturday and read Loren a book for an hour. I couldn't bear it if she was awake, sentient, yet unable to communicate. So every weekend, from now until the day she wakes up or she passes, I shall be there for her, with Lorna."

Tracy was awestruck, yet concerned for the dedication of her friend and former JAG colleague.

"Jeez, Carolyn; that is one hell of a commitment you're making there. I mean, I am proud of you, but have you thought this through? What if you meet someone?"

"Yes, I have thought it through – especially during the long dark nights after I lost Phoebe. God took Pete and Phoebe for a reason, which I *have* to believe is tied up with little Lorna and Loren. So I am going to do my best to keep Loren in this world while I continue supporting Lorna until her mom returns to us."

She shivered involuntarily; "I can do no more and, were I to be lying in that bed in the Unit, then I would hope that someone would do the same for me."

She smiled conspiratorially: "Plus after Pete's comprehensive loving, I really don't expect to love again. That would be too much to hope for - two wonderful men in one woman's lifetime."

"Carolyn, your parents would be very proud of you."

She smiled back at Tracy.

"Thanks, Tracy. Well, I hope so. I never met my Dad - he'd died in Vietnam before I was born - and Mom worked hard every day to support me. So I know about good parenting. I may never become a mother now, but I shall do my darnedest to bring up Lorna so that everyone can be proud."

Tracy nodded as she considered her riposte.

"You know, Carolyn? I refuse to believe that you have been loved for the last time."

Under her breath, Tracy prayed that Carolyn would not be terminally celibate; she prayed that time would prove to be the great healer and that, one day, Carolyn would get back "out there".

However, for now it was Carolyn's life and she had made her choice.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Thursday, 27th November 2003 - 12:59hrs EST**

**Thanksgiving Day**

**Home of Carolyn Imes, Falls Church, VA **

Carolyn had planned just a small Thanksgiving dinner.

"We don't have much to celebrate, Elizabeth."

**_"_**N_onsense Carolyn, you have loved my son and there is a new baby Lorna in the world whom we can all love, whilst we remember Pete and little Phoebe". _

_The tears started again. "Let's not allow all the nasty facts to disturb a really good love story._**_"_**

Carolyn was significantly uplifted and motivated by Elizabeth's positive mental attitude.

"I can see where Pete got his lovely attitude and outlook on life from."

After a subdued Thanksgiving dinner of Turkey legs and vegetables, Carolyn and Elizabeth had spent time playing with Lorna in the lounge, warmed by a roaring fire in the hearth.

Elizabeth Andersen decided to delay her return to Montana. She pitched in to assist with the care needs around the house - first just the care of Carolyn then later caring for Carolyn and Lorna. "_A kind of healing" _was how she described it. Her neighbour in Montana looked after the horses, rounding them all up and bringing them across to his stables as the snow settled in.

Elizabeth loyally supported Carolyn as she took on the care of Lorna. For both women it was hard work, with a number of tearful days, but it gave Carolyn a welcome distraction from the loss of her own baby, as well as the loss of her lovely Marine.

Tracy was worth her weight in gold, running interference. She learned lessons which she shared with her Mike, edging them forwards towards marriage in late 2004 as she went back to the Pentagon.

There were regular visits by Tracy, along with some occasional "supervised" overnight visits to "_Aunt Tracy's home_", which little Lorna loved. At every step, DCFS were consulted: they were pleased and they endorsed the activities.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Across Christmas and into 2004 Loren continued to sleep, so the Facility continued to work on longer-term care plans for her, building upon Tracy's initial work.

Inevitably, JAG visitors fade away over the years. In fairness to Harm, he phoned weekly until posted to London in April 2005, more than two years after Loren's "swim." Tracy and Carolyn were never quite certain whether this was due to some residual guilt for "chasing" Loren over her pregnancy, which he had believed (wrongly, as it would turn out in 2013) to involve Sergei.

Tracy Manetti maintained regular contact, enjoying her "Auntie Tracy" time with Lorna.

(**A/N:** I may need to finally get to grips with re-creating the "lost" Ch06 of "Resurrection").

There were, initially, lots of tears. This steadily moved from sadness/loss to joy as Lorna developed rapidly and began to bond with Carolyn after she had spent her first six months in a hospital/nursery ward during the guardianship proceedings.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Monday, 5th January 2004 – 18:30hrs EST**

**Long Term Care Facility**

**McLean, Virginia**

**Room 1013**

Carolyn observed a sad anniversary – first year of Loren's coma/swim.

She popped into her local church on the way home - around the time of Loren's anniversary.

"_Hello Lord, it's me again. As you know, my prayers remain unchanged, consistent, selfish and focussed – please bring her back to us. Plus, this time, to her lovely, adorable daughter who is helping me to heal but who belongs with her true Mom._"

The care team gathered around Loren's bed; holding a small party with cake and prayers.

Sadly, this little ceremony would be repeated on January 5th 2005…

…then on January 5th 2006, 2007, 2008…

**And so on…**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Across the next two years, Carolyn worked hard at requalifying in civilian Law, honouring her commitment to Judge Morris (who kept his end of the bargain when she qualified: he drummed up a set of phenomenally-supportive letters of recommendation from the judicial team at JAG).

Inevitably, she had to lower her career sights for a while to accomplish this, working as a paralegal for Lowell, Hanson, & Lowne. This successfully eased her back into the legal world which had been her life throughout adulthood.

She was delighted when Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb had opened the door, passing on a recommendation to her former law firm that Carolyn was "worth a look" as a potential new employee. Clearly, Mac had moved on positively, despite their previous confrontational meeting when Harm was arrested over the "Russia papers".

Carolyn Imes had worked hard throughout the next two years.

No-one was really surprised when she requalified, passing the State Bar exam in Virginia in 2006. This time, her score was just above the half-way point between "perfection" and "fail". Carolyn Rebecca Imes was, this time legally and beyond doubt, a Board-qualified Attorney in the State of Virginia. She was promoted within the firm to full Attorney-at-Law, concentrating full-time on domestic and Family Law cases.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Sadly, Elizabeth Andersen was not to see Carolyn's legal triumph. She passed away in January 2006 after a short illness, compounded by a snowfall which had taken out the phone line and delayed the arrival of medical attention.

She had named Carolyn as the sole beneficiary of her will. A local landowner had offered to buy the homestead for a very fair price (re-uniting parcels of land which had been separated between families in about 1803) - with a commitment to maintain the Andersen cemetery into the future. Carolyn accepted, closing the Andersen chapter yet leaving the legacy in good, caring, Montana hands.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Saturday 20th May 2006 - Saturday - 12:59hrs MT**

**Andersen family homestead, south of Lake Helena, NE from Helena, Montana**

Carolyn made one final trip back to Montana after Elizabeth's death (taking a three-year-old Lorna with her, of course).

She and Tracy had observed the courtroom niceties involved in agreeing (with a collaborative and helpful DCFS team) how to take a ward out of DC/VA jurisdiction. Carolyn was delighted to video how Lorna enjoyed the flight, approaching Memorial Day of 2006.

Carolyn made one last ride across the range from the old homestead, with Lorna squeaking happily on the saddle pommel. This would give Lorna a taste for horse-riding (a future interest for her as she grew into her teenage years - and a route to Carolyn's future happiness).

Taking photographs of the Andersen cemetery, she captured every headstone - including the "Carolyn Andersen" headstone which she had framed and mounted in her study in Falls Church. She was in no way inhibited in considering "_what might have been_" had Pete lived.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Sunday 28th May 2006 - dawn - 06:59hrs (MT timezone?)**

**Arlington National Memorial Cemetery**

**Arlington, Virginia, 22211**

On the flight back from Montana, Carolyn had decided to scatter Elizabeth's ashes at Arlington, over Pete's grave one week later on Memorial Day of 2006. She just "_got on and did it_", working on the principle that to seek forgiveness after the event was easier than seeking permission.

Standing over Pete's grave as Elizabeth's ashes settled on the ground and her boots, she slid on Elizabeth's wedding ring at the graveside in honour of Elizabeth and representing the ring(s) which Pete had not lived long enough to place on her hand.

She had checked the wedding ring and had been amazed to feel that the ring – while slightly snug – fitted the ring finger of her left hand without needing to be altered. It was enough of a sign for Carolyn; a snug ring would only come off with effort or on the day that she died.

She knew that, in her brief time with Pete, they had loved a lifetime and she was content to go to her grave – hopefully several decades hence – wearing that ring as a sign of her total commitment to the memory of the Marine who had loved, cherished and joined with her to create their Phoebe. She was content.

She never expected that, at some future date, her new husband would provide new rings (whilst insisting that she kept the Andersen rings safe for her children – **A/N: see "Resurrection" Chapter 10**). Carolyn never expected to love again; however, a Higher Authority had longer-term plans for Carolyn Rebecca Imes...

Added to the legacy from her aunt, the Andersen legacy deal set Carolyn up for life financially (and funded her larger home up on Old Dominion Drive). The new home was designed in late 2006 and construction began in early 2007.

Carolyn took the precaution of purchasing the plot next door (which was situated closer to the 495) ready for "_Loren's home_". She *NEVER* gave up on her belief in the eventual recovery of Loren, who continued her stay in the twilight zone, now some four years into her Long Sleep.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Within two years – by the summer of 2008 – Carolyn would have become the "go-to" lawyer for resolving tense/traumatic/tearful/complex family law and custody cases. She always left Lorna in her pre-school or kindergarten safe place, when she attended court. There was no need to disturb the five-year-old's peaceful enjoyment of her school days.

Her easy, homely style helped many warring couples to establish a realistically-sensible shared-custody or access agreement, even if the original marriage was, sadly, toast.

She loved her job, but every Saturday she was back at the Unit with Lorna, reading a book to Loren for at least an hour. In this, her commitment to Lorna's mom was unwavering.

She was still haunted by the (admittedly increasingly remote) possibility that Loren might, deep down under the covers, still be actually awake. Or worse, still sentient yet paralysed.

That possibility would still - just occasionally - awake Carolyn in the wee small hours in a sweat.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**A/N:** Ch 6 (which I reckon will close off this story in 2013) should be published in around four weeks' time, in early November 2019.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**** END of "The life and loves of Carolyn Imes: Ch 05 – A kind of healing"**


	6. Chapter 6 - A chance of awakening

**The life and loves of Carolyn Imes, Chapter 06 - "A chance of awakening" **

**A/N: AU. **As I wrote the body of my 2018 story** "Resurrection 2013 - the return of Loren Singer"(see that first chapter for all the disclaimers)**, the realisation grew that there was further mileage in expanding upon the back-story of Commander Carolyn Imes. My grateful thanks to "Syrae" as my helpful beta-reader.

**Final A/N 01-11-2019:** AU. Multi-chapter story, linking into the events of my '_Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer_' alternate universe.

**A/N: Publication date: 01-11-2019:** Carolyn closes off the tragic chapters in her life and looks forward to living a satisfying single life as Lorna's guardian – ready for the day when Loren Singer will wake up.

_**Mike: England, 01-11-2019**_

**Characters from FFNET - C Imes; Manetti; ?L Singer?**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Ch06 – "A chance of awakening" **

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

After honouring her promise to spend 18 months with Lowell, Hanson, & Lowne in grateful acknowledgement of their support during her re-qualification, Carolyn had set up her own practice in 2007, specialising in matrimonial, childcare and custody.

The Lowell & Hanson practice had eventually been renamed following Dalton Lowne's murder, but Carolyn had decided to strike out on her own. One of the "LH&L" partners had staked her financially, but she was pleased to repay the stake within 17 months. His paternalistic interest and support stemmed from the loss of his daughter, at Carolyn's age, some years earlier in an automobile accident. They would continue as good friends until he passed away some years later.

Little Lorna continued to thrive, justifying the time and effort which Carolyn had put into supporting the little child whilst her mother's coma continued.

She built a successful business, steadily employing additional staff as she increased the workforce to match the opportunities. This included employing Jennifer Coates when she finished her hitch at JAG and decided not to re-enlist. The psychology qualification which Coates brought to the practice was particularly useful. The CR Imes practice expanded and built a fearsome, enviable reputation as the premier family law centre in the Falls Church (and Metropolitan DC) area.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Friday 4th January 2008 – 11:30hrs EST**

**Main boardroom, JAG HQ, Falls Church VA:**

On the day before the 5th anniversary of Loren's swim, a hearing took place to implement the next phase in the long-term care plan for Loren Singer. Given the long-term coma and lack of a positive projection, the US Navy was passing across the responsibility (and the funding stream) for Loren's long-term care to a civilian organisation – namely CR Imes Legal Services of Tyson's Corner, Fairfax County, VA.

Carolyn wore a smart charcoal suit for her return to JAG. The skirt (pencil-style, perfectly-sized to skim the top of her knee-caps) flared slightly as she strode into the building.

It was well over four years since her trial. Somewhere, in a wardrobe in the back room, her uniform still hung in a protective cover; she was still confident that she would fit into it.

But the past is a different country. Walking in from the VCP, she felt a pang of regret at the manner of her previous departure. She sighed; no point in crying over long-spilled milk.

Collecting her visitor pass, she stood upright and proud, then strode into the meeting room. She was ready to take on the next stage of the commitment which she had made to an unconscious Loren Singer.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

At her side, exercising her relatively long legs as she scampered alongside her Auntie Carolyn, Lorna Singer was fascinated to finally be visiting this place of mythical wonder – "JAG HQ" where her Auntie Carolyn had worked with her Mom.

Carolyn was, by now, regularly including Lorna in the weekly visits to Loren's room. They took turns in reading to the comatose woman. Lorna's reading voice had grown strong, along with her confident style of projecting the voices of the characters. Carolyn had always kept Lorna on the "confident" side of the "precocious" line as she guided the development of Loren Singer's child.

Carolyn was certain that, wherever she was spiritually, Loren would be proud of her daughter and grateful and appreciative for everything Carolyn had done for Lorna.

At Lorna's suggestion Carolyn had bought, written up and initiated a logbook for their visits and significant events. This would enable Lorna to have something to discuss with Loren when the Lieutenant finally woke up. Lorna was very keen to maintain a written history of her mom's "Long Sleep" – she would never give up on her hopes that, one day, she would get to know her mom. Carolyn could (and would) do nothing to put that dream in jeopardy.

Later, Lorna would count back to the date of Loren's "swim" and write up a section of the book for every day of her Mom's "Long Sleep".

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

It had been decided that, on the fifth anniversary of Loren's swim – Jan 5th 2008 – the US Navy would assign care authorisation fully to CRI Incorporated for long-term care and support. The funding package had been confirmed, then was set for reviews every year in January.

The JAG HQ meeting had been set up to witness and finalise the USN's paperwork. Sitting down at the table and re-scanning the paperwork package, Carolyn just felt a slight sinking feeling. Was the USN giving up on Loren?

It had been five years, without any sign of consciousness. Yet there had been no signs of bed-sores, the lungs had remained clear and the physiotherapy teams had kept Loren's limbs moving with daily articulation.

Even so, whenever the eyelids were gently lifted to check for signs of consciousness, Loren had remained unmoving, continuing to be apparently unaware of what was happening around her.

But Carolyn and Lorna were not giving up hope. Thus it was that their sacred mission – and their long watch – continued while "normal life" went on outside the doors of the Facility,

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 13th May 2008 – 17:30hrs EST**

**CRI Attorneys-at-Law Incorporated, Tysons Corner, VA:**

Carolyn had previously broached with Lorna, ahead of her 5th birthday, the possibility of stepping up the regularity of visiting Loren. She wanted to steadily step up the frequency further, so that they would achieve daily visits by 2013 for the 10th anniversary (A/N: see_ the first chapter of "Resurrection 2013")._

In May 2008 also, Captain Harmon Rabb and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb finished their extended London-then-Naples-then-Rota posting and moved to JLS San Diego. They settled in La Jolla to be closer to Harm's ageing parents.

Harm and Mac flew "Sarah" cross-country as part of the home relocations, whilst Mattie (assisted by Bud and Harriet) transported the Mackenzie-Rabb adopted children at ground level. The bi-plane journey helped Harm and Mac relax and re-energise their marriage after the stresses of the European posting and the missions which had spun-off from there.

Sadly the Harmon Rabb gene pool would end at this point but their love would live on in Harm and Mac's three adopted children. Fortunately, Sergei and Galina would produce their own next generation. (A/N: see in "Resurrections 2013").

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**Tuesday, 11th January 2011 – 11:30hrs EST**

**Main boardroom, JAG HQ, Falls Church VA:**

Shortly after she had marked the eighth anniversary of Loren's swim, Carolyn returned to JAG HQ at Falls Church on a snowbound day in early January 2011, after the memorial service up the road at the "JAG Church". The subsequent "wake" for AJ Chegwidden was held at the HQ.

The Admiral had succumbed to prostate cancer after a three-year battle following a late diagnosis. All who had known him spoke of their honour to have served under him and alongside him. None of his former COs had survived, to give the complete 360-degree view of "_having Ensign Chegwidden serving under me_".

Carolyn attended the wake in her standard "all-black" mourning outfit and several of the JAG staff gathered complimented her on the smartness of her appearance. She had spent enough time standing at gravesides in Arlington and she was content to just attend the wake indoors. For once, she had worn a black pant-suit. She thought back, across the years, to the days when she had needed to resort to a similar outfit to avoid the wandering hands of "Mic" Brumby.

"_You can take the girl out of the Navy…_." She thought to herself. She revelled in the higher-than-military-permitted heels as she tapped through the former "corridors of power" on her way to the wake. She drew admiring glances from several people.

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

Periodically, Carolyn became the subject of attraction to men who became involved in her practice (either as clients, adversaries or through peripheral involvement).

She would always politely decline the opportunity to become involved: _"No thank you". _

She simply never elaborated on that statement. For those who looked, Elizabeth Andersen's former plain wedding band nestled on the ring finger of her left hand. This acted as a sufficiently visible repellent/deterrent for almost all predatory (or merely politely interested, to be fair!) men – plus, interestingly, one woman who completely misread Carolyn's signals!

Once the embarrassment of that incident had been overcome and apologies (regretful on one part) exchanged, Tracy Manetti had a good laugh when Carolyn told her. Tracy was heavily-pregnant with her second child at this point; afterwards, she always joked that the story about the "_Carolyn and the Sisterhood_" misunderstanding was the shock which caused her to go into a slightly-premature labour later that evening!

Carolyn was flattered by *all* the attention – which helped to boost (or at least maintain) her self-respect. But she simply wasn't interested: after Pete's love and the loss of Phoebe, physicality simply held no attraction for her. It was her plan to grow old celibate, warmed by her memories of the "One Great Love" which had blossomed in the aftermath of Loren's tragic plunge into the Potomac, some eight years earlier.

Her dress style at work became her armour against the lascivious interests of red-blooded males.

Carolyn was simply unfazed and she ignored the inevitable rumours which she heard swirling around. She simply believed that she had switched off her need to mate and she was content with spending the nights in her solitary bed.

She drew her comfort, inspiration and motivation from her work in looking after the children in the cases which crossed her desk at her practice.

She also had a solemn primary duty to bring up Lorna on behalf of the young girl's mom, and that was Carolyn's purpose in life. Carolyn saw herself – eventually - heading steadily into a comfortable spinsterhood (not that she had any plans to retire). She comforted herself that "_I have had the best and I could not hope to be so lucky a second time_."

**2014 would change all that… **

**(****A/N – see chapters 8 onwards of "Resurrection 2013")**

Then, one day early in early May 2013, as she flew across country back towards Reagan National from a case conference in Albuquerque NM, she read an interesting article in a spare magazine abandoned in the seat-back pocket of her first-class seat:

**"Long-term coma patient wakes after medical cocktail inadvertently administered".**

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**A/N:** It is now my pleasure, dear reader, to re-direct you to Chapter One of **"Resurrection 2013 – the return of Loren Singer"**. Thank you for accompanying me along the byways of Carolyn Imes' life and loves over these six chapters. I now leave the ripples in the continuum of JAG to return to their original equilibrium. Mike

**CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI**

**** END of "The life and loves of Carolyn Rebecca Imes: Ch 06– A chance of awakening"**

**Fin**

**That completes this story. 01-Nov-2019..**


End file.
